A While Ago
by BabyAngelStar101
Summary: These are moments before the movie (Pre-movie moments). Tadashi's past, Hiro's past, moments with their parents. Or moments that happened to when they were closer to the day before Tadashi died. These were the moments that happened a while ago. (These stories are not made chronicle order.) Also in need to belong to a community.
1. Hat and a New Friend

**I've decided to make a chapter series of Tadashi's and Hiro's childhood/ Brother moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"He's sleeping again, mommy!" the young 7 year old Tadashi pointed out at the infant that constantly fell asleep while watching an educational color show Tadashi keeps on forgetting. Tadashi presses his face against the bars of the crib as the baby flinch his weird small fingers. Tadashi finds it strange for a baby like him to be moving his fingers while he's thinking. He wonders if he does that too.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up again," his father told him as he patted Tadashi's shoulder. "And I got a present for you."

Tadashi's lit up as he looked up to his father with sparkling eyes and a surprised expression. "Really!? What did you get!?"

The mother was in the kitchen over hearing the two "men" have a conversation. She chuckled to herself, feeling happy to have a nice family.

"I got you this!"

"_GASP_, NO WAY!"

Curiosity comes to her as she decided to walk into the room and see the present given to her son. As she enters the living room, Tadashi was jumping on the sofa and jumping off and runs around the room, in random orders. She said he get really excited over the littlest things.

But he was grateful. And it was a beautiful gift.

"Now, now. I just vacuumed the sofa and floor. Calm down and show me your gift." the mother said as she grabbed the energetic boy off his feet and then put him on the sofa lying on his back.

He held up a cap with Japanese symbols. "This!" he exclaimed as he stared at it like it was the best thing in the world. She thought that maybe her little man would always get too excited over every little thing and doesn't have too much expectations. But he was so grateful.

And it was a beautiful gift.

It looked more like the letter S overlapping the letter F (1) than Japanese symbols. It was dark navy blue with yellow symbols and outlined with the color orange.

"This cap was signed by one of the San Fransokyo Ninjas! I wish we can live in San Fransokyo than here. Mommy, daddy, when will we visit Aunt Cass again? She lives in San Fransokyo." Tadashi sadly frowns the last word.

-::_::-

Hiro started to crawl about 2 months ago and he couldn't stop fallowing Tadashi.

At first, he thought that he was worshiping him. But then it got a little annoying. He fallowed him everywhere in the small house. The bathroom, living room, the stairs (up and down), his room. And his little closet too where he builds his little robots. He plans on making one that does his homework, a highly intelligent one.

But then he gave up easily.

One day, Tadashi walked out of the bathroom, a little surprised that Hiro wasn't there waiting for him. He blinked a couple of times.

"HIRO!" he shouted cupping around his mouth to make him sound louder. "HIRO! Little bro!?" he looked all around the hallways. "A , iya(2)!" he uttered in Japanese.

"What's wrong?" his father called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?"

"I heard you say something. Is everything okay?"

"Uh…" he turned his head to the open door of his room. He looked back to his father and said, "Just a second, Father!"

He ran into his room and scanned carefully. He slowly turned his head to all corners of the room. The only place left was his closet. (Not the closet!) He carefully tip-toed to the room in the back of the room, imitating the children's anime in the shows. He slowly opened the door and gasped.

"HIRO!"

The parents downstairs perked once they've heard their son screeched in a high pitch voice.

"Uh oh…" the mother uttered as she went upstairs and ran into the room. She saw a boy violently threw a piece of a robotic arm at the baby's face. The baby cried next to the broken pieces.

"Tadashi! That is enough!" she scowled at her firstborn son, not knowing he can be violent inside. He was always polite and careful and now he's the opposite.

…

It turned out, he knew what he was doing.

He was putting together a robot or something.

And it was incredible. And shocking. And something unforgettable.

His parents took him to a specialist and found out that his baby brother was a prodigy(**). Then here comes the bad part. They paid more attention to _him_ than their firstborn son.

So then this was the time to finally realize to find friends. No, it wouldn't be easy to find permanent friendship, like a friend who would be there always when you're alone or sad. But yeah, he knew every single face in the grade so choosing a face to see everyday shouldn't be so bad.

* * *

No.

Everyone had their own thing and their own group members. He spent one day for each group to hang out with everyday, but when he was with them, they didn't pay attention o him. He rarely spoke and they did the same back with him(3). He never felt so…rejected. And this was everyday.

Oh. Right. There was mom and dad. But they were busy. Like always. Ever since Hiro.

But anyway, he can't blame him. If he was a super smart baby then he's a super smart baby. There's nothing a 6 year old can do.

* * *

"Why are you talking to me?"

He looked at the girl who he barely spoken to. She was a trouble maker and never saw her face because she was too busy getting a time-out. And besides, she was just as lonely as he was, he bet.

"I dunno, but I know that you are lonely, and in need of a friend." he said trying to not show that he's afraid of her.

"But…" her face felt hot a little. "I don't need a friend."

"Yes you do. And like it or not, I'm gonna be your best friend!" he held out his hand enthusiastically with a bright smile on his face to show friendliness.

The girl hesitated, but reaches out her hand and shook it with his. "I'm Leiko Tanaka."

"Tadashi Hamada!" he shouted, very excited to have a best friend now. "Let's play tag!"

She blinked. "What?"

"Let's play tag, best friend!"

"Ummmmm," she looked down at her feet. "I dunno how to play that…" she said sheepishly.

He gasped. "What!? But it's so fun! You don't know how to play that game!"

She shook her head in reply.

"How…why!"

"Because…I don't have any friends…so everybody plays tag, but I don't."

Tadashi felt passionate, and caring for the sad classmate, so he hugged her tightly. She was so shocked, and she thought that the little boy liked her. She didn't hug him back though.

As soon as he stopped hugging, he let her go and encourages her to cheer up.

"Don't worry, Leiko! I'm gonna teach you!"

He explains the whole game of tag, the base and running and such. The game really caught up to Leiko's attention. She smiled for the first time as soon as he was done explaining the rules. And they played.

Leiko was very fast, so Tadashi had to come up with a plan to "blend in" with the crowded playground so that he can sneak up on her and tag her. But he was always the one who was "it" the longest.

But that didn't matter. Even if it was just him and her playing the game, it was the greatest fun he had in forever.

* * *

**(1)This was mostly written in my point of view. I've notice this when I was (trying!) to draw Tadashi's hat.**

**(**)I've notice this in many fan fictions when they come to one point when they mention he was a prodigy.**

**(3) This was written based on my childhood experience.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing guys! There'll be more!**


	2. Out of the Apartment

**Well, thank you people for viewing this and I hope that you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy writing this. (I was imagining a cute little Tadashi hugging little Leiko-chan as I was writing that part!) BTW, I know that in the last chapter I did ANOTHER typo, so maybe please forgive me because I think I might do this too often within the first 24 hours. Anyway!**

* * *

"HIRO!"

"Ha ah ha ha ha!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm kicking you out of our room. Or as I can say for myself…MY ROOM!"

"Unbelievable."

"Oh, believe it, big bro."

Tadashi looks at his 13 year old brother who is wickedly laughing at his brother, who looks defenseless next to the Robot who is gripping on to his shirt with his feet off the ground. Tadashi furrows his brows, knowing that this wasn't going to end within at least 5 minutes.

"Hiro," he said with a calm voice. "Let me go, now." He was frustrated.

Hiro strokes his chin and looks at him, begging to let him go. Then a idea hatches in his head as he gives his brother a mischievous smirk.

_God, no._

"I think I'll take you down stairs to the _café_…" he says as he pushes a lever to make the Robot to turn and go forward, and down the stairs. Tadashi suddenly starts to tremble.

_Please, no no no no …_

They reach down the stairs as they both stared at the empty café. Cleaned tables. Mopped floors. Baked goods. And two Japanese geeks in there with a robot. One humiliated. One pleased.

Tadashi's throat starts to choke.

"Um…" his voice starts to crack as his heart was pounding and pounding. "W-what are you going to do?" A pair of couples appeared behind the glass laughing. Luckily, they didn't notice a boy being held by a robot.

"Hiro, they almost saw me!"

"Yeah…" Hiro said as he stroke his chin again. "I need to do something _bigger_…"he thought aloud.

Tadashi shook his head. "Bigger? Hiro, you know better than to humiliate your big, smart brother." he said trying to make his brother change his mind while complimenting himself.

He smiles even bigger. "How about I can think about that while you're outside!"

"No!" Tadashi was suddenly released and ran to the door.

Hiro saw that his finger accidently pushed a blue bottom. He presses a few bottons, making the robot extend his arm to the edge of Tadashi's pants. He ran out the door, but then stopped once he ran across the street. Hiro was howling by now, laughing so hard at the nerd across the street.

"Oh my God! Ha ha! Your-ha ha ha! I feel so sorry-HA!" Hiro leaned forward as he held his stomach. His laughter kept on cutting in the middle of his sentence. Tadashi looked down.

_This CAN'T be happening._

"My pants are gone!"

He looked up and saw his brother locking the door with golden keys.

He ran to the door, and banged on the door. "Why, why, why, WHY!"

"What?' he speak to the person on the other side of the door. "I can't hear you!"

"Don't play dumb, Hi-"

"I…Can't…Hear…You…Either…!" he yelled behind him as he approached to the stairs.

"Hiro! Come back! Or else!" he threaten but had nothing.

"Or what!?" he stopped and turned to yell back with a serious face. "Yeah, that's what I thought! In the meantime, enjoy humiliation!" He smirked.

He waved as he continued to go up the stairs. "What do want!?"

He banged the door harder this time. Suddenly, his brother runs down the stairs with sparkles in his eyes.

"I want that 2lb Gummy Bear(1) we saw in the little store at Tenma Street!" he said quickly as he pressed his face desperately.

Tadashi wrinkled his nose. "What!? No! Did you see how much sugar that junk contains? And the price!"

Hiro frown and arches an eyebrow.

Tadashi does the same.

"Seriously?" he said annoyed once he realized he wasted all his energy and spunk on disappointment.

"Seriously." Tadashi answered.

"Wow."

"Uh-huh."

"So serious right now?"

"Serious like the cold air right now that is freezing my lower body right now."

"You mean your legs?"

"Yep."

Hiro sighs. "Well, I guess I can get you something right now." He runs up the stairs to the boy's room. Tadashi look up at the window of the room, expecting him to throw down something. Hiro did threw down something a few seconds later, but it annoyed Tadashi.

"Boxers!? You've got to be kidding me!"

Hiro sticked his head out the window. "Well," he yelled down at his brother. "What if you need to change your clothes?"

Tadashi blinked angrily as he threw his hands up in the air. "WHERE!?"

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know, behind the dumpster?" Then he began to laugh hard as he pulled himself back inside.

Tadashi looked around.

He thought to himself.

_Great, a robot Hiro build kicked me out of my home. And my pants were ripped off. How can I get back in? Is there an open door or window?_

Then, he just remembered what just happened. He looked up. The window was still open!

_That knucklehead. _

He saw a Fire Escape ladder on the side of the building that was connected to the window. Or at least near the window. Either way it works!

…

Hiro reached for a Robotic Magazine and plop on his bed and enjoy the satisfaction of getting back at his brother. "Ha, ha! Now this is what I'm talk'n about. This is playback. He should get me a Gummy Bear for sure after this!" His eyes suddenly catches the door wide open. Just in case, he went to the door and locked it and hid the keys underneath his brother's bed.

He closed his eyes afterwards once he plop back to his bed.

"Boo."

He suddenly felt something warm pressed against his back. Terrified, he open his eyes bloodshot.

"Surprise!" Tadashi said in a calm voice.

"Oh, uh, you got into your already?" Hiro asked, surprised to see his brother sitting on top of him.

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I got that."

Hiro looked at him and was shaking a little. "W-what are you going to do?"

Tadashi pointed at himself. "Me?" He chuckles. "Nothing much…"

"You're not gonna-"

He was interrupted once his brother removed his sock slowly.

"God, Tadashi no!"

"You're not the most ticklish person I've met(2), but I did want to take care of a 'special' spot…"

"Not the foot!"

"Yes, the foot!"

* * *

**Notes!;**

**(1) In some of the fanfics I read, they also mention him being a Gummy-Bear-Lover and such so, why not?**

**(2)I've read in a story called ****Awkward Moments****, Hiro does not have a single spot were it is so ticklish except the FOOT,MUA HA HA HA! **_**Ahem**_**, sorry.**

**Once I've posted the first chapter, already some people already read it so THANKS to all of you! Please review and watch out for more coming right at you!**


	3. Graduation

**Hey guys! My first review on the story was truly boost of motivation to write this one! I had to write this one over and over again because it keeps on being deleted with saving it. Frustrating but worth it to write. Thank you 'gain for reading my story! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Graduation.

"You okay?"

He bit his lips and looked up at his brother. He was daydreaming on a bench nearby, standing in a line of students, waiting for his name to be called up. Aunt Cass was somewhere in the crowd, smiling like crazy for her youngest Nephew. Who is graduating. Graduating. Graduating.

Graduating.

Ugh!

His hands were sweating, his heart was pounding, and not to mention he's afraid to show his face in front of the whole 12th grade and a bunch of other people. Okay, so this was fear.

Tadashi put his hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts. Hiro blinked violently and looked up again. "Oh, uh hi." he replied flatly.

Tadashi blinked. "What do you mean hi? We've been here for 5 minutes already. " He smiled at him. "Aren't you excited? I expected my bother to graduate after me in like… 7 years or something. But not 2 years after _**I **_graduate. I'm proud of you."

Hiro nodded sadly. Tadashi tilted his head as he sat down on the nearby bench. "What's up?" he asked.

Hiro sat down too and stared at the ground. "Um…" He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'm glad that I'm leaving the home of the 'Bullies and Homework'…"

"…but…?" he said to help him continue his sentence.

"There's no 'but', I'm happy about that." he said in a tone.

"But what's going on? What are you thinking about?"

"I just…I wish…that…"

"Don't talk in slow-mo, I want you to get to the point."

"Um…when I think about it, I actually wanted _them_ to be here so that I know that they are proud of me."

_Them_? Who's _them_? "Who?" Tadashi asked.

"Mom and…Dad."

Tadashi leaned back and sighed deeply. Hiro never wanted to talk about Mom and Dad. He never mentioned them before. Except at the funeral when he was asking everyone, "Where are they?" "Where's mom?" "Where's dad?"

He never mentioned them. Until now.

But unfortunately, the older Hamada wasn't prepared for this pep talk. He was still a little emotional about them.

"Um, they…" he started off but couldn't finish.

"I miss them… and I barely remember them."

"I know."

"So, I was thinking maybe you could tell me a little about them."

Tadashi looked at the ground, and tried to scratch off a little of his fuzzy memory.

"Um…Mom was very nice, she was a teacher, and she would listen to you about anything. And Dad would always be buying robotic engineering things to grow up just like him. He even bought me this hat."

"That's it?"

"Well, no. He stood up and pulled out a little picture from his back pocket and handed it to Hiro. Hiro tilted his head at the picture. He gave the picture a small smile. It's you, me… and…"

He squinted and pulled the picture closer to him. "Mom and Dad?"

He looked up at Tadashi who was nodding and smiling. Hiro looked back at the photo.

"Wow, now I know where I get my looks from because Mom is hot."

Hiro and Tadashi laughed.

"Hiro," Tadashi sighed. "I just want you to know that you should never doubt about Mom and Dad not being proud of you."

Hiro frowned again. "If they were here, you wouldn't have to say that."

"But…I would've say that anyway."

Hiro smiled a little more again. He looked up and saw Tadashi's arm extended his arms. He was smiling at him and wanted a hug from him. Hiro arched his brows at him. But he gave him a hug anyway. After they hugged, Hiro turned and a couple of students were already walking to the field where students were shaking hands with the principal. Hiro looked back at Tadashi.

"Did I missed? Did they call me already!?" he asked his brother.

Tadashi shook his head. "Hopefully not." he said. "I have to go sit down with Aunt Cass. And when they call you up, I'll be screaming for you…louder than anyone else who may be booing."

Tadashi laughs as Hiro scoffs at him. He watched his brother leave as the person on the microphone announces Tenma Gakusha to approach and take the Diploma.

_Right, I don't go yet. I think I go right behind her._

He stares at a puddle and looks at his reflection. Blue graduation cap with a golden string hanging off of the middle of the cap. A long blue graduation robe that is way too big for him. He looked down at his shoes. Same old. He suddenly glances at the bench with the photo. He quickly snatched the photo before anything else happens to it. He looks down at the little picture and sighed again.

Then, that's when it hit him like a brick. He remembers when this photo was taken.

He remembers little, young Tadashi fiddling with his little robot and refuses to let go of it when the photo was being taken.

Mom was making sure the make-up was all right as Dad was fixing the cap onto Tadashi's head.

It was as if Hiro just flashed back in time. Like he remembers that was there. Right _there_.

"Hiro Hamada!" a voice boomed.

Hiro flinched as he picked up his head to turn to the wide, open field of soon-to-be-graduated students. They were all waiting for him to go into the field. That's his signal. He tucked the photo deep onto his pocket.

He gulped. His heart was pounding, his felt like he was going to run, or faint, or scream. This was his moment. So he began to walk slowly into the field, and everybody was just watching him. He was dragging behind his large robe as he walked, he could only stare at his feet moving. But he wanted to turn back. And run. _Far_.

No body was cheering, whooping, or making any sound of excitement. There was just silence. _Maybe it was bad enough that I was a prodigy, that way things would've been more easier in my life, less painful, and less awkward._

Tadashi couldn't let silence haunt his brother. He can see his brother shaking from his seat.

"WHOO! GO HIRO!"

Hiro turned and saw his brother standing up from the crowd, fist pumping the air. Everybody was staring at him.

_Seriously._

His brother was embarrassing himself, but it made him chuckle a little.

"Yeah, you go dude!" Fred joined in.

"Yeah!" Wasabi shouted, fist pumping the air.

"Yay!" Honey Lemon cheered.

"Go Hiro!" GoGo yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hiro! Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!" they chanted with their hands in the air. Eventually, other people began to join the chant and Hiro continued to walk towards the principal, only with a little more confidence. He had a big smile once he was handed the diploma, he shook the principal's hand, and looked back at the crowd, with Tadashi giving him thumbs ups.

Hiro gives a thumbs up back.

* * *

"Kanpai! (1)" they cheered in union with juice boxes in the air. The whole gang decided to celebrate at the Lucky Cat Café after the gradation ceremony.

"Hm! You're lucky you're Mr. Popular with these people." Hiro said as pokes a straw into the box.

"I'm not 'Mr. Popular' for your information! I'm Mr. Hamada." he said as he pokes a straw into the box as well. "And I'm only popular with 4 people." He slurps his juice loudly and shrugs.

"But he's friends with the coolest person in the world," Fred announces to Hiro as he flex his biceps.

GoGo arches an eyebrow at him. "Who?" she asks him.

"Me!" He strikes a super hero pose

GoGo rolls her eyes as she slurps her juice box loudly. Honey Lemon pulls out her phone from her purse. "Selfie!"

The whole entire group gathers around with Hiro in the center.

"Okay guys! Say, 'Graduated'!" she said as she gazes at the camera's view of the gang.

"Graduated!" they yelled in union.

_Click!_ "Perfect!" she squealed.

* * *

Hiro laid on his back on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. Tadashi passes by as he place his stuff on his desk.

"Today was a long day for you, huh Hiro?" he asked as he plops on his bed.

"Yeah. _Yawn!_ I'm pretty beat, man." he replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, good night Hiro." He flicked the lights off. At first he just saw Tadashi with a smile as he flicked the lights off. Then when he turned it back on, Tadashi was giving him a death stare. He was serious. Hiro shot back a face.

Tadashi ran to his bed and jumped on top of him.

"OUCH! TADASHI, GET OFF!" Hiro yelped.

"Where's the photo!? Where is it Hiro!? I gave it to you!" he demanded.

Hiro was squirming underneath Tadashi's body. Why was he making such a big deal about-oh yeah. It was _them_ who he was making a big deal about.

"Um! Um! In my graduation robe! Um, yeah there! Just get off, PLEASE!" Hiro shouted as he was trying to push his brother off of him.

Tadashi sat up and crossed his arms. "Go get it." he commanded.

Hiro walked towards the closet. He reaches into the robe's pocket and pulls out the photo. He hands the photo to Tadashi. Tadashi held the photo in front of him and stares at it. Hiro sits next to him and looks at the photo.

"You really make a big deal about this photo, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you would get mad if anything happens to it, huh?"

"Yep."

"And your number 1 choice to do when you're mad is to jump on top of me?"

Tadashi pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay, fun fact: Your emotions and your thoughts can't work at the same time when you're mad, so I did the first that pops into my head."

Hiro chuckles as he turned his head to look at his robe sticking out of the closet. Then, he recalls when he remembered the time when the photo was being taken. He looks over Tadashi's shoulder and saw the picture of the family together.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I remembered when the picture was being taken."

He looks at his little brother. "I thought you said that your memory was fuzzy."

"Well, not at least now. I remember! You were playing with your samurai-action figure thingy. You didn't want to let that thing go. Dad was fixing your hat and Mom was getting ready for the picture. And the guy who was taking the picture of us had a beard!"

Tadashi's eyes widen. "R-really!? You remembered?"

"Well, the last part was a lie but everything else is true!"

"I wonder who was the man taking the picture of us-"

"Forget the old man!

Tadashi gets deep into thought and tries to recall the time the photo was taken. Then he snaps his fingers.

"Okay, so the person who was taking the picture _was _a guy-"

"I said forget the old man."

"Okay, um. Okay, so Mom was fixing her hair…oh yeah, you weren't moving much cos you were afraid of cameras, so you kept on drooling, and drooling, and drooling, and drooling-"

"I get it!"

"And…um…"

"Yeah?"

"That's it actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry."

"…"

"Hiro?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I'm lucky you're still here with me."

"Daw, touchy. Now get me Gummy Bears."

* * *

**Notes;**

**(1) Kanpai! Means cheers in Japanese.**

**This is the longest I've written for a chapter. And I actually haven't graduated yet so please don't judge me if I get the information wrong. But I've went to my sibling's graduation, and my sister is graduating next year. I was ALWAYS the loudest to cheer for my sister. But last year, I cheered too early. They only said her first name and I just went for it and screamed like, "WOO! YOU DA BOSS GURL! **

**And Everybody was starring at me like "What?" **

**Anyway, please fallow because there's more coming at ya! And don't be shy to review!**


	4. Pants

**Alright, writing the first things that pop into my head. Keep that in mind as you read this chapter.**

* * *

_Watashi WA, sono chikyu ga yukkuri Ni nari_

_Jibun jishun o shinjiry yo Ni shintai. (1)_

Tadashi sang in Japanese as he rinses dishes. Hiro was only a little jealous that his brother can sing better than him. Although, Tadashi rarely sings, Hiro felt like it was just yesterday he was singing _**Fireflies**_ while folding his underpants.

So, then Hiro threw a towel and starts booing at him. Tadashi stops and frowns. He turns his back and sees Hiro sitting on a nearby table, sticking his tongue out.

"Looks like there a hater in the crowd tonight." he replies as he turns back and continues on the dishes.

"Frankly, there's only one person in the crowd tonight who's booing at you so consider the whole crowd disliking your song-"

"It's not mine. It's Jamey Tenma's (2) song."

"She stinks too!"

"Oh yeah? Well news flash, Knucklehead! She's the cover of your Biker-girl magazine-" (3)

"Stop looking through my stuff!"

Tadashi looks over his shoulder and laughs. "Ha, you're turning pink!"

Hiro touches his face. "Oh, I'm gonna-"

"_GUYS_!"

The two boys looked over at the stairs that leads to their room. On the bottom of the steps, was their Aunt. She was holding two pairs of jeans. "I washed some clothes for you. And stop bickering!"

She threw two jeans, one to Tadashi and one to Hiro. Tadashi unfolded his, and it revealed that the pants where too big for him. The same results came across with Hiro too.

"Um, what is this?" Hiro asked.

Aunt Cass walked up to Hiro. "Okay, I lied, "she admitted. "But you guys seemed to be outgrowing your pants, and um… I wanted to buy you guys new jeans!" She gives a nervous chuckle.

"Aunt Cass, could it be that you don't know our sizes-"

"Hiro!" Tadashi slapped the back of his head to cut him off.

Hiro notices that Tadashi wasn't standing next to him when Aunt Cass came. "How did you come here so quickly!?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm a ninja." Tadashi told him sarcastically.

"Guys!" Aunt Cass was snapping her fingers. "Cut that out. And yeah, I don't know your sizes so I took a wild guess!"

"Oh, it's wild alright!" Hiro laughed. "It seems like you guessed that I was a size 50!"

"It looks like you guessed a 100 for me." Tadashi murmured. The pant's width seems like the length of his arm.

Hiro looked at the pants that Tadashi was holding. He laughed. "Wow Tadashi-ha ha! You're a size, what, like a 100!? It's so BIG! HA!" Hiro nearly fell out of his chair. He was laughing hysterically. Practically howling by now

"_Ahem_, Cass. Um, you obviously spend a ton of money for us, but maybe you should've asked our sizes instead of 'secretly' buying clothes for us." Tadashi said without throwing a comment into his sentence.

Aunt Cass smiled. "Daw! Thanks honey, for understanding where I put myself in!"

Tadashi smiled back. Hiro stopped laughing and folded his jean. "Yeah. You should definitely return this." Tadashi looked at the folded up pants. It was close to his size. So he snatched it out of his hands.

"I'll take this, thank you!" Tadashi said as he went upstairs.

Hiro frowned at the stairs. Then Tadashi came downstairs with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Cass?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Um, when you were buying the pants, did the cash register person, I don't know, mention any thing to you?"

Aunt Cass nodded. "Yeah? Why?"

Tadashi gulped. "Just tell me what she said."

* * *

_Aunt Cass walks towards the cash register with a bright, sun- shiny expression slapped across her face. _

"_Oh, I feel so happy today! Buying clothes for my beautiful nephews! I feel so generous! I'm so proud of myself! I don't need help on this one with Tadashi or a random person who I would ever crash into in my life!" she thought to herself as she plop the clothes on the table._

"_Hello," the cash register person greeted to her. _

"_Hi!" she chirped back._

"_Who are you buying these clothes for?"_

"_Oh, my beautiful Nephews, thank you for asking!"_

_The person behind the counter was happy until she unfolded the pants._

"_Um…" she choked. "Who are these for again?"_

"_My nephews!"_

"_And how old are they?"_

"_One 12, the other 21!"_

"_Re-really!? That's so…surprising…"_

* * *

"Oh my God…" Tadashi pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Aunt Cass asked nervously. "I tried my best…"

**Notes again;**

**(1) This was Fireflies in Japanese. Um, if you know Japanese, tell if this is correct or not. **

**(2) If you notice, I've mention the name Tenma in Chapter 2 and 3. I got the name Tenma from School Rumble. It's a common name that I may mention in the future chapters. And she's a made up singer.**

**(3) Once again, I got this from Awkward moments, and I thought this may be funny in this chapter.**

**I basically got this idea when my mom washed my clothes and they kept on shrinking and shrinking and I can only wish if they can only get bigger than smaller.**

**But anyway! Review and keep a look out because there'll be more coming at ya!**


	5. Good Night, Hiro

He was awakening by the shook of his little brother. His heavy eye lids were sealed shut by his dried up tears from yesterday at the funeral.

"Dashy," his brother whispered to him as he shook him slowly.

"Mmmmmm! H-Hiro?" he moaned as he rubbed his eyes. His sight was a blur. He glanced at the alarm clock behind his brother. It blared in bright red, _12:06pm. _Tadashi was cranky, and he furrowed his eye brows. "It's midnight, Hiro! What do you need at this time?"

The smaller Hamada looked at his little feet and folded his arms behind him embarrassed to say-

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Mommy and Daddy are gone, and I would usually go to them. And now I have nobody to sleep with." he answered sheepishly.

He blinked at his brother. Then, he stared out the window and saw the waxing gibbous. He blinked again and sighed deeply. He sat up straight and scooted to the left side of the bed so that Hiro would sleep on the right side. Hiro was happy as he smiled as he was falling asleep. Until he opened his eyes when his older brother spoke up.

"What about Hiro-to?" he asked as he lay down.

"Well, no." he pouted angrily.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

He made a big dramatic sigh. "I know what you guys told me was a lie so that I wouldn't bother you at night! That doesn't work on me."

"But Hiro-to who a bear that fights ghosts that keeps away nightmares that will haunt you in your sleep!"

"Whatever! Good night Dashy!" he turned his body to a direction that faced away from Tadashi. But a few seconds later. Hiro wanted to talk again.

"Can we sing our bedtime song?" he asked in polite, innocent voice.

"But I'm too old for that song!" he argued.

"But I like the way you sing!"

Tadashi felt honored right at that moment. "Well…okay, but just for tonight-"

"YAY! Can I sing with you!?"

He shrugged. "Sure if you remember."

_Oyasumi~_

_Oyasumi~_

_Mewotojite…_

_Kuraguri no yona mono wa arimasen…_

_Yorokonde yume ga saku tsuki…_

_Oyasumi~_

_Oyasumi~_

For a prodigy, he should learn rather quickly, but for him, the song was just too hard to memorize-even though it repeats itself over and over again.

"Are you going to sing along?" Tadashi asked as he noticed that Hiro hasn't been singing at all. He was just starring at him as if he was a unicorn or something.

"Nope," he smiled as he curled in the bed with his little teddy bear, Hiro-to.

He smiled back at his little brother. "Good night, Hiro." He laid down and curled up next to him.

"Good night, Dashy."

* * *

**I would like to thank Ksturji for always reading my story! ****Unfortunately, this story is way too short! But, I just wanted to post one more thing before break is over. So um, thank you again Ksturji for liking all of my chapters and fallowing me- even though you were a guest. Please join!**

**And yes, putting things in Japanese has now became a bad habit into putting inside these stories.**

**So in translation;**

_**Good night**_

_**Good night **_

_**close your eyes…**_

_**There is no such thing as gloom…**_

_**May pleased dreams bloom…**_

_**Good night**_

**Alright stay tune, cos there's more coming right ya!**

_**Good night**_


	6. Bro to the rescue

**It's been quite a while since I was online, but now I have the chance! Just to tell you that it's been a little difficult to write 3 stories at a time/ getting pushed off the CP every now and then. My three stories;**

**1\. Met You Already (I hate this title.)**

**2\. A While Ago**

**And my new story, the continuation of…PRISONER OF LOVE! **

**Yes! That is right ladies and gentlemen; I am a Wayside fan and I love this story and my good friend Thomas Xu had send a request to continue this story (It was so good! o)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiro. Smart. Short. Prodigy. And weak.

Middle school is such a pain in the butt. He's totally considering to skip another grade or two. But he was afraid that it would be worst. For an 8 year old, this was obviously too much. He's a brainiac who's not popular with anyone. He doesn't even know anybody's name. Except one.

But not in his grade. It was his brother.

Tadashi. Smart. Tall. Good looks. Popular.

He's like the sun that everyone orbits around. The one that gets the center attention. The one who should care about his _brother!_ Hello! It's like the world could only be against him and not help him with his hopeless…useless…forever worthless life.

Hiro can only cry about it secretly when he's alone.

This could be all the time.

Because he's…alone.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Hiro rubbed his eyes as his brother shook him like crazy. He opens his eyes and saw one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen in his life.

"Today is the Pep rally!" he exclaimed as his brother stretched his limbs. He looks out the window, showing the world his smile. "Such a beautiful day!" He looks at his brother with his eyes wide with excitement. "Guess what?"

He moans. "What?"

He points at himself. "I'm the one who started the pep rally. And everyone, and the teachers, agreed that after school it would be held! And I'm the announcer and everything!"

Yep. Sunshine. Sunshine, sunshine, sunshine. Like before, he's the sun that everyone evolves around. By his command, everyone fallows.

He pulls his brother on to his feet. "C'mon! It's going to be a great day!"

_No, today is another day in my nightmare. Hooray._

* * *

_Period 4; Mrs. Tenma's Chemistry Class *_

"And the protons are positively charged particles in the nucleus. Make sure to copy this down for the Mid-term project." she says in a loud, high-pitch voice as her markers squeaks against the white board. Hiro had his notebook in front of him, a blank one. He only needed to learn once and that's it. He doesn't understand why the other students keep on reviewing.

Hiro was deep into thoughts as he pictured Tadashi surrounded by teens cheering for him.

_I can't believe people don't understand the real Tadashi Hamada. He's a dork. He always study and stuff. Ugh, I need to avoid him. And the school. Maybe…I should runaway. It should solve all of my problems. I can use my brain for other more important stuff._

"And finally-"

"Um, excuse me." Hiro raises his hand as the teacher turns to the student who had interrupted her. "Um, may I go use the restroom?"

The teacher blinked. This young student had never spoken up during class. "Um…yes, I guess. You have 15 minutes Mr. Hamada." She says as she points at the clock near the door.

Hiro smiles as he exit's the room at first slowly and then dashes through the hallways. He was free. Free! At last! People won't be seeing him in a while.

_Ha! Suckers!_

He looks back over his shoulder chuckling to himself, but then he crashes into something big and bounces off and falls backwards. He rubbed his head as he looks up. It was a big, fat boy with curly red hair and was missing his two front interiors of his teeth.

"Well, if it isn't little Hamada!" he says with a crackle. "You don't belong in the halls! You should be in you class, _STUDYING!_" He taunted him in a whiny voice. "Or maybe your MOMMY! Oh wait-" He slaps his forehead as if he had sympathy and said it by mistake. "I forgot, you don't have a parent! You're a useless rookie who was abandoned on the street!"

He crackles some more. Hiro began to choke because he had brought up a dead family member.

"H-how do you know-?"

The bully cut him off. "I know everything about you, _Hamada_…" He says his last name with an evil voice before he threw his first punch across the face.

He began to sob silently.

"_HEY!"_ a voice boomed.

Hiro turned around and was grateful for his brother to be there.

Tadashi crosses his arms as his eyebrows furrowed. The most serious face Tadashi ever did in front of Hiro. Hiro scrambled to a nearby corner as his brother marches up to the bully. The bully was tall, but compared to Tadashi, he was up to his chin. "I'm gonna talk to you fella…" was all Hiro heard until he reached to the corner and curled up there.

Hiro cried softly, wiping his tear off his cheek. "_Ouch_." He rubbed his cheek where the stupid bully struck him.

He was finally relieved that his brother was _actually_ near. He was there for him. But maybe this would've been a fluke. Just luck. But this was a moment that Hiro waited for ever since two months ago or something. He was mostly amazed that his brother actually looked like he was ticked off and look like he was gonna kick that guy's butt.

_Finally_. It's worth it though.

Those Karate lessons weren't really just for nothing.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Hiro jumped as he suddenly saw the bully run around the corner where Hiro was curled up, except he kept running until he saw the exit and went through there.

Hiro laughed as his brother looked down at him and laugh along with him. He looked at him with a bigger smile than this morning. "What did you say to him?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Not saying a word."

Hiro arches his eyebrows. "It is a bad word?"

Tadashi shrugs. "Maybe."

"What!"

"Kidding! Kidding."

Hiro sighs.

"Okay, maybe I said a strong word to him."

Hiro sighs happily this time. "I'm just happy you were here this time."

Tadashi frowns. "This time?"

He sat next to Hiro. "Well, yeah. People have been bullying me these days, but I just…I just thought that you would be busy with your 'Peeps'." He uses his fingers around the word peep.

Tadashi smacks his lips and nods. "Yeah, well…you should've told me you were hurt. I will be by your side through everything."

"Sorry Tadashi.

It's okay…Baka."**

Hiro looks at him seriously. "Did you just called me a…"

Tadashi nods with a goofy smile. "Yep!"

Hiro punches his arm.

Tadashi stands up and looks at the opposite direction. "I should get going."

"What? But you just got here!" he exclaimed.

The bigger Hamada sighs. "The reason why I 'popped out of nowhere' was because I was going to study hall."

Hiro can feel his eyes watering again. _He can't leave! I feel safer around him! No, no, no, no, no!_

Hiro stands up and looks up at him. "…okay…" was all he could say. He couldn't stop him now.

Tadashi expands his arms and wrapped it around Hiro.

Hiro hugs back.

Maybe he wouldn't be alone after all. Throughout the school year, his big brother is going to help him overcome the obstacles of Middle school.

* * *

**I felt like all I ever wrote about was in Tadashi's point of view. So for all those Hiro lovers, Hiro's experience in Middle school!**

**Notes;**

***I told you! Tenma is back, **_**yeah**_**!**

****It means moron in Japanese. Hey, to me they are the cutest Japanese people to write about.**

**Stay tune! Cos there's more coming right at ya!**


	7. Family Night out and Gummy Bears

**My told me that the last chapter made her cry at the end. Well, I re-read it and it made my eyes water a little at the end, LOL. I wish my big brother can be as caring as Dashi. Meh!**

**Anyway, going back before their parents died! This what I would like to call a 'Two Story Mash Up! One will be a family moment. The other a brother moment. I just hate short stories like ****Pants**** and ****Good night Hiro****. Enjoy. (And remember all of this does not happen chronicle order.)**

* * *

…**:_:o:_:…**

**Family Night Out**

Hiro was fiddling around with a new samurai action figure that his father bought for him. He's been playing with it for days now and evens sleeps with it.

Tadashi was also cherishing something he wouldn't let go of. But hey, a young boy wouldn't let go of something he's been worshiping for a month.

The two boys wouldn't dare to misplace any of these items or let anyone touch it.

* * *

One day, the family decided to go to Time Square, where it has a good compromise where there's an arcade, a mall, a movie theatre, and a diner for big families, or small.

The boys wanted to bring their special items, but the parents wouldn't want the boys to be upset if they lose it.

They all decided to go the arcade first (Well, they all voted to go where first. Unfortunately, the "women" in the family were outnumbered). The two boys raced each other to the arcade. It was fun until Tadashi past him after a head start. The smaller Hamada wanted to beat his brother and was fully determined. He pushed himself to the limit, yet he fell right at the entrance. Face first.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" the boy wailed on the floor. He sobbed on the rough carpet as his parents from behind went to pick him up. The little boy was crying and he sat up. Tadashi was already on the other side of the arcade and was about to insert a coin until-

"_DAAAASHEEEEEE_!"

He perked up and peered across the arcade. Even with all the blaring and blinking lights, he can see his little brother sitting on the ground. He sighs as he ran back to the entrance. His mother was looking down at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

His mother blinked angrily. "'What?' What do you mean 'what'? Your brother fell while you were racing!"

He shrugs. "It's not my fault I'm very quick."

His mother face was turning red and was getting frustrated. "He's a _baby_!" She pointed at Hiro who was being comforted by his father.

Tadashi turned around and crosses his arms. "Yeah, a super smart baby who can do my homework."

His mother turned around. "Yes, he is smart…" she started calmly. "But he's still a little…" She looks at her husband. "What's the word?"

"Fragile?" he asks.

"Yeah that's it!" she looks back at her first-born. "Tadashi, I have a duty for you."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really!? What is that!?"

"I want you to be protecting your brother. Like a samurai. Be trustworthy, to tell him what is right from wrong. Be courageous, or brave. Protect him from bullies, people, or _anything_ that can hurt him."

He smiles. "Anything else?"

She ponders for a moment. Then, the most important thing comes to her head and smiles. "Be compassionate. Care for your brother and love him. Me and daddy won't be here together forever. So, when we leave, I want you to be strong."

Tadashi smiles back and gives her a tight hug. "Okay mommy. I will do as you say."

Tadashi was release from the hug and walked towards his brother, who was sucking his thumb. He kneels down and pats his head. "You and me, bro. Together forever. I will help you and protect you like a samurai."

Hiro eyes lit up and took his thumb out of his mouth. "Samoorie!" he exclaims.

Tadashi chuckles. "And as your 'samoorie', we will plays some games!"

"YAY!" his brother cheered.

They both stood up and ran across the arcade, together.

* * *

Later, they went to the diner, it was called "Family's Dinner Plate". It had American food, along with some of Japan's traditional favorites, which satisfy both craving for the usual and also the way of 'Trying-new-food'.

They came here occasionally, so their server was most of the time the same person from last years Children Day.

"Hello Hamada family!" the waiter greeted. "As you already know, I am Glinka Tsukamoto!" she saw Hiro. "Hiro~oh my goodness you've grown so much!" she cooed as she tickled Hiro's chubby cheek.

Then her eyes fell on Tadashi.

"OH! Don't be jealous of your younger brother! You are absolutely getting from cute to handsome!" she complimented as he blushes shyly.

"Thank you…" he said sheepishly as he smiled at her.

"Come on gang I'll show you your table of 4!"

* * *

The older Hamada helped his little brother choose a meal for a child like him. "Do you want macaroni?" he asked pointing at the menu.

"Maceromee!" he squealed.

"And apple juice?"

The stubborn baby shook his head.

"? Why not? What do you want?"

Hiro pointed at the milkshake. But Tadashi shook his head.

"No, you can't have that."

"WHY!" the child wailed as he looked at his mother.

She was about to speak until her son took the role. "Baby," he said sternly. "You can't have it. But if you finish you machermoni-blah!" he stick his tongue out at his error as his brother gave a small chuckle.

"If you finish your _macaroni_, then you can get the ice cream drink, okay?"

Hiro pouted, but agreed. Tadashi fist pumps the air as his mother nods at her already responsible "samurai".

* * *

Afterwards, the family came home stuffed and tired from a long night of fun. The whole family was happy to be back home. The parents were happy to bond and the brothers were happy to be back with their items. Big bro got his hat. Baby bro got two samurais; one action figure, and one real.

It was peaceful and was the best day ever.

* * *

…**:_:o:_:…**

**Gummy Bears**

"Come on little bro!"

His little brother turned 3 years old last week and they're both heading for the blue bus. As always, the

older Hamada was faster than the younger one. Hiro was always trying to catch up with him. But he's too

slow. Or maybe he was too fast. Like a robot.

Tadashi stopped as he turned back and saw his brother several yards away from him. He began to snap his fingers to hurry him up. "Come on, come on!"

Hiro tried to pick up his pace, but the poor kid didn't realize his shoes were untie. He was panting and panting, and his shoes were getting untangled. No later than a split second, he fell on his face. Tadashi was shocked as he hurried to his brother.

"Hiro!" he shouted picking him up.

When he picked him up, Hiro revealed to him a face full of dirt and pebbles and a stream of tears going down on his cheeks. His lips were quivering as he sniffles.

"Oh, Hiro," he said as he rubbed the pebbles off of his face. He helped him up as Hiro kept looking down.

"M-m-m-my kn-knee…" he whimpered as sudden gasps kept interrupting between the words. Tadashi kneeled down to his leg and rolled up his jeans carefully. He gasp as he saw blood going down his leg reaching his socks. Tadashi picked him up and put him on a nearby store with stairs in the entrance. An idea pops into is head as he entered the store.

Hiro sat there alone, afraid, and hurt. He winces every time he looks at the cut. He tries to poke it but was afraid it was going to hurt. Tadashi came back with a bandage.

"Since we're near the Pharmacy," he spoke as he took off the paper on the sticky bandage. "I thought that they maybe they had a bandage for you, Hiro."

Hiro sniffles. "Thank you, Tadashi."

He nods. "No problem little bro." he replies as he gently up the bandage on the knee. Hiro winces as the bandage touched the scrape on his knee. "I think we might need another bandage to be safe…" he shrugs. "But it's good for now."

Tadashi watched Hiro quietly sob. "It-it still hurts…a little…" he pouted again.

The older brother scratches his head. _Hmp, it still hurts him. I need a treat for him to relax._

He head perks as he heard the bus leaves with the kids on the window watching him think. The bus left.

_Great, this was the last thing we need._ He looks at Hiro. _But I'm not leaving yet. Not until my brother feels better._ He enters the pharmacy telling Hiro not to move. As he enters, he felt the cool air flew across his face. He reaches to the ice cream box. He looked at the price printed on to it.

_$3.00 ? _He took out his money and counted it. _Gosh, I only have 2.50. Why didn't Mom gave me more?_

He turns around and catches a huge machine. He tilted his head as he walked towards it. He stared at it. He thought that maybe there was something there not so expensive. His eyes scans the chips and candy. Then his eyes were caught by something with an adorable bear.

_Gummy Bears?_

Fortunately, it was not expensive but it did cost the rest he had. But he bought it anyway.

He exit's the store as he stood in front of his little brother with a smile. "I got something for you." he said as he hands him the bag. Hiro opens it and pops a bear into his mouth.. Tadashi waited for Hiro to react.

"So?" he asked.

Hiro eyes suddenly sparkled as he stood up slowly. "This is super _yummy_!" he squealed. "What is this!?"

He pats his head. "Gummy Bears." he replied happily.

Hiro ate the whole bag one by one as Tadashi watched him. "I WANT MORE!" he roared.

Tadashi shook his head. "I'll by you one every morning form now on. But right now we have to go to school."

Hiro frowns. "Ok."

* * *

**Ugh! Finished! Two short stories **_**combined**_**! I would like to thank all of you guys for reviewing! I wasn't here for a few days but here I am once again. But I'm not proud of this one. But anyway! The other day, my cousin told me that she saw the movie BH6 and she loved it (What a surprise.) She also told me about this Youtube video, but I kind of forgot what it was called so I typed in ****Things lost in the fire BH6****. Let me tell you, the beginning was sad but then Tadashi came out of the coffin and began to sing. LOL Hiro's face. Search it when you have the time.**

**The second story was inspired by a short comic in Deviantart and it was so CUTE! 0! That's it.**

**Stay tune! Cos there's more comin' right at ya!**


	8. Birthday Trouble Makers

The young Tadashi Hamada held up a camera at his 4 year old Hiro Hamada as he snaps a picture right when Hiro blew the candles.

"Happy Birthday lil' Bro!" he exclaimed as he reveals the picture to his brother. Then Tadashi gasps as he stares at Hiro, who was not aware that the longest strand of his bang was on fire. "A, iya(1)!"

Hiro was giggling until he met his brother's gaze. "What?"

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's arm harshly as he drags him to the nearest sink in the house.

Cass was watching the young and overprotective Tadashi drags along his baby brother to the kitchen. Then, she heard a high pitch sneeze behind her. She turned around and saw a child around Tadashi's age and cooed. "AWWWW!" The girl looks up.

"Hi, you must be my nephew's friend! I'm Cass." she greeted enthusiastically as she pinches her cheek.

"Yeah…" she replied uncomfortably as she rubs her cheek. "I'm Lieko, but then my step-dad changed it to 'Ethel'. It's weird, huh?"

She shrugs. "I guess." She looks around suspiciously. Then she kneels down to Ethel and meets her gaze. "Do you like my nephew?"

Lieko looks down at her feet as Tadashi taps Cass's shoulder. "I _heard_ that." Cass turns around a little embarrassed. But when she saw the expression on Tadashi's face, it wasn't as embarrassed as her expression. He was a tomato.

He crosses his arms. "CASS, don't embarrass me! She's my friend!"

Cass stood up and walked away, snickering. Tadashi sits down next to Ethel. "I'm sorry about my Aunt. Sometimes she's a little nuts." he apologizes for his Aunt.

Ethel smiles. "It's okay, I know she's coo coo." They both nod in agreement. Hiro runs up to Tadashi. "DASHI! DASHI!" he yells as he plops himself on top on his brother's lap. "What? What happened, Hiro?"

Hiro looks up at him with sparkles in his eyes. "When will Mommy and Daddy come?"

Tadashi winces as he mentally flashes back too the day of the funeral. Dark clouds. Ran. Thunder claps. Tears. Frustration. Loneliness. It was like everything had disappeared. Suddenly, he wasn't at the party anymore. He was back to the saddest day of his life.

Then, he was back in reality. He blinks a couple of times. "Err…" He rubs his eyes. He changes the subject. "Hey! How about you go get your samurai and I'll tell ya later?"

Hiro shrugs as he races up stairs as Tadashi slumps on his chair, sighing deeply with his cap covering his face. Ethel taps him. "I thought they were dead." Tadashi nods. "Didn't you tell him-"

"YET! I will!" he exclaims as he violently removes his hat and sets it besides him. Then he blinks again. "Soon…" this time, he said it softly.

Ethel looks at the cake, then she looks at Tadashi, then she smirks. "Hey, I have an idea that will…turn that…frown…what was it again?"

He looks at her and smiles. "How can you forget that? It's 'turn that frown, upside down'!" He sits up.

"Yeah, yeah. That thing." she puts her hand on his shoulder. "I have a hysterical plan I've 'learned' from watching T.V that will shake up this party AND your brother wouldn't be bother about…'you-know-who'."

Tadashi looks around suspiciously, then he leans close to Ethel. "I'm all ears."

* * *

"All right everyone! Time to cut the cake!" Cass shouted as all the children from Tadashi's class ran to the table, cheering.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looks back at the kid in the back with a San Fransokyo Ninja cap with his hand raise. "I think…Hiro should blow his candle one more time."

Cass smiles. "That's fair! What do you think Hiro?" she asks as she looks down at Hiro.

Hiro pumps his fists in the air. Cass nods as she carries him to the table. She lit the candles as Hiro gets ready to make a big blow. He inhales, then exhales on the candles, for the second time, as everyone cheers for him. All was going perfectly fine until Tadashi pushed his face down to the cake.

The crowd _GASPED! _

Tadashi blinked as he felt his heart dropped. He looked up. Everyone was staring at him, few kids chuckled, others not. He looked at Aunt Cass, she was shaking her head. Disappointment. *

His brother picked up his face and wiped it with his sleeve. He opened his eyes and Tadashi took two steps back. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Hiro shook his head as he furrowed his brows. No later than five seconds did Hiro started chasing after Tadashi. Tadashi felt lucky that he was quick on foot, but Hiro's anger boosted his energy so he was nearly close to grabbing the back of Tadashi's shirt.

The two boys squeezed through the crowd and ran in circles mostly. Kids were laughing while Aunt Cass was calling after them to stop running. Then as they were running, Hiro tripped over a wire of a big speaker. Then the two boys stopped as they watched speaker tilt forward slowly…over Ethel's head.

Unfortunately, Ethel was looking at her feet while the speaker was nearly close to fall on her. Fortunatly, Tadashi pulled her out of the way.

The speaker made a big clash as all the pieces broke off. _Well, all I know now is that the speaker doesn't work anymore._

Ethel was shocked, more terrified in he life. She looked at Tadashi as she pulled her hand away. "Oh…thank you." She felt awkward and walked away to the other side of the room.

* * *

"Can somebody explain to me what just happened in there!?" their Aunt scowled at them. The older one felt guilty and stayed quiet while the younger one went ahead. "Dash pushed my head down at the cake, and I chased him, and I was super duper fast, and I-I tripped!" he yelled waving his arms frantically. He looked up at his brother. "Why would you be so m-mean!?" his eyes were turning pink as his wiped them with his other sleeve.

Tadashi felt that he was choking up, hurt to see his brother so upset. "U-um…"he stammered. "I…" He looked across the room where Ethel was watching the other kids play limbo. "It was…my idea to push his head on the cake!" Ethel heard him from the other side of the room. "I did it for fun but…I didn't know it would hurt him."

"WAIT!"

Ethel ran from the other side of the room and stood by Hiro. "Actually, I told Tadashi to push the Birthday boy's head to the cake. It was funny on T.V.." she admitted as she patted Hiro's shoulder. She looked down at him. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I hope that my present would make you happy."

Hiro was unexpectedly forgiving at the time and gave her a smile that showed the big gap of his two front teeth. "So it wasn't Dashi's fault! It was _yours_!" **

Hiro hugged Tadashi and he hugged back.

Tadashi looked up at Ethel and smiled. _Thank you._

She nodded. _You're welcome._

* * *

**I'm back! Terrible ending yes, but I AM BAAACK! FINALLY! **

**Apparently, this is "Birthday month" because there were 7 birthdays! INCLUDING MY MOM'S, SISTER'S, AND FRIEND! WOOOOO! Today was my friend's but he stayed home today because 'birthday and school are oxymorons'. He's funny! This chapter sucked because I am rushing.**

**BUT REAL QUICK NOTES;**

**1)It means Oh no! in Japanese! *UPDATED!***

* the moment where everything was becoming dramatic.

**This is what children do. Ruin the moment and make you feel bad.

**So, stay tune! Cos there's more comin' right at ya!**


	9. Start School with Hiro

**9 reviews, 8 followers, 5 favorites, this is all awesome! I think that my story is starting to really appeal to other people… because it had ****1,714 views!**** AHH! WOW! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, this means a lot to me because this makes me feel special that you guys like my stuff.**

**But enough blabbering! Enjoy.**

* * *

Tadashi Hamada is 12 years old and walks to school with Ethel, who is 11 years old.

"First day of school! Isn't this awesome!?" he exclaims as he walks every step with a bounce as if he was doing a cool walk. He elbows his friend. "Me and my buddy. In the same class _5 years in a row_!" He held up his hand with all his hands sticking out. "I should have you every year from this point on so that we would never ever miss a moment together!"

Ethel taps on her lower lip. "But…"she pauses. " I'm…" Tadashi looks at her. "Um, but I'm nervous this year."

Tadashi scoffs. "_You_? _Nervous_? Nonsense, you must've had a big breakfast this morning."

"I've heard that there's a new girl coming into this school."

"Hey, maybe that's why you're such a wretch!" She glares at him. "Err…wrong choice of words, my bad."

_Well, that's not why I'm so nervous._ she thought to herself.

* * *

They approached Chugakkousen(1) High, and as they did they found many familiar classmates from last year. They were all screaming, jumping on each other, doing handshakes to each other, and chatting among themselves. It seemed like the young and innocent from last year became strangers. Dangerous strangers. What a nightmare.

Ethel and Tadashi stopped walking and gaped at the sight. "Ooooookay," Ethel started off. "I dunno 'bout you but I'm outta here-"

Ethel turn around to leave but Tadashi had a grip on her once she said "outta here".

"We can't skip school, we just got here!" he exclaimed but Ethel wasn't convinced. "Let's do this."

"No."

"Wrong answer!" Tadashi said as he grabbed Ethel's wrist and pushed his way through the crowd to reach the front entrance. With all the pushing and shoving, Tadashi lost grip on Ethel. She fell and tripped as Tadashi was push and fell on his back. It was so crowded, all these people were bunched up together and he couldn't see Ethel anymore. He perked, and looked around but there wasn't much to see besides a bunch on people's behind. Annoyed, Tadashi got up.

"Tadashi!"

_Hmm? _He thought. It was a high pitch shout behind him. He turned around as he gasped. Hiro was being bullied by 6 graders, people his own age.

He was angry and shouted, "HEY!" as he walked towards the group of kids. He crossed his arms. "Pick on someone your own size!"

A boy with a backwards hat scoffs at him. "And who do you think _you_ are?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question. Stop picking on my little brother!" He pushes the kid back. "Don't you _ever_ touch my brother, _ever again_! Rikai (2)!?"

Afraid, other then the fact Tadashi was taller than him, the boy scattered away with his pose. Tadashi looked down at his brother. He gives him a warm smile and helps him up. When Hiro got up, he immediately gave Tadashi a hug.

"What in the world are you doing here? You're suppose to be in elementary school!" Tadashi asked him as he pushes Hiro's chin up in order for Hiro to give eye contact.

Hiro held up a lunch bag, Tadashi didn't see that he was holding it the whole time.

"Thanks!" Tadashi smiles as he took the lunch bag out of his hands. "You're a lifesaver, Hiro."

"You're welcome," Hiro squeak out of his still trembling voice. "Thank you for being a lifesaver!" Hiro hugs Tadashi tighter.

"Hey Tadashi!" another voice called him, more femininely. He knew that voice, in fact she is running towards him right now!

"Lieko!" he called after her.

She was smiling until she saw a very short kid hugging him. "Who's the chump?" she asked pointing at him.

Tadashi smiles. "My little brother, Hiro!" Hiro looks up at Ethel, but then squeaks and hides his face, buried into Tadashi's shirt. Ethel cooed at the cuteness. "Oh, he's just shy. He just got bullied by ruthless, dirty, _nasty_ kids." Tadashi could hear Hiro's laugh muffled into his shirt.

Ethel smiles at Tadashi. Tadashi's fingers ran through Hiro's hair, but then he looks up and sees Ethel smiling at him. He smiles back. "Why are you smiling at me?" he asks.

Ethel's face turns pink. "Uh, um I-I wasn't." she stammers as her heart beats a little hard.

Hiro looks up at his brother. "Hey Tadashi, is she the girl you always talk about-" Hiro was cut off by Tadashi's hand, covering his mouth. Tadashi sheepishly asks Hiro to return to his school and Hiro obeyed . Tadashi and Ethel resumed entering the building.

* * *

"Ethel, look!"He exclaims after he was given his schedule of the whole school year. He sat besides Ethel, which was not taken, and put his and her schedule and compares both of them. For the most part, they had every class together. Well, all of them except-

"MATHEMATICS! NO!" Tadashi exclaims as he slouches into his seat. Ethel flicks his forehead to stop overreacting. "Ouch…" he rubs his forehead annoyingly.

"Hush up, Drama King." she mumbles.

* * *

Hiro never went home. He didn't obeyed when Tadashi told him to go back home. He lied to Aunt Cass earlier today that he was going to walk to school with Tadashi, even though Tadashi brought up that he was going to walk with a friend today (3). The whole entire time while Tadashi was walking to school with Ethel, they didn't seem to notice a 5 year old was silently walking behind them with his lunch bag. It was true that Tadashi had forgotten it. So he took advantage.

So, while school was in session, Hiro was peeking through the doorframes to find Tadashi. He even tried attempts to jump as high as he can to the window of the door to find a glimpse of him, or of another class room.

He was slick, quiet, the master above all ninjas that can break into any building without making a sound. Or it was like that until-

"HEY!"

Hiro turned his head and saw a very tall woman with large glasses with a clipboard and the ugliest makeup anyone could put on with her messy, frizzy hair and her long skirt and black top. "Who are you suppose to be!?" she screeched at him. "Are you even allowed to be here!?"

In fear, Hiro ran with all the energy in him. He was shaking with guilt and now he regrets even entering this building. _I hope I don't get caught! AAH!_ He thought.

"Hey! Come back!" he heard behind him. He found the nearest staircase and began going down the stairs. "I'LL FIND YOU! Otherwise, you should be exiting the building right now!"

* * *

Tadashi scratches the top of his head as he wonders who in the world is his homeroom teacher screaming at.

"Hey, at least we have robotics together." Ethel said to make hope for Tadashi, because right no, he putting the disappointed face the happiest guy could make. Tadashi smiles a little. "And English, gym, and all the other blah blah we have."

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" a little voice shouted that echoed.

Tadashi gasped and slammed his hands on his desk. He shook his head in disbelieve-but it was true. _Hiro! _he thought. Kids stared at him as he gritted his teeth with his eyes blood-shot wide open. In his eyes swirled anger and anxiety. He's doomed. What is he doing to do with his brother?

Ethel poked him. "Yo," she whispered as she leaned close ear to ear. Without making eye contact, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hiro," he mumbled.

She nods. "No wonder he sounds familiar." Tadashi put his head down, facing Ethel's desk. "So…what are you gonna do about him?" Tadashi met Ethel's gaze. He could tell Ethel wanted to know. For once today, she wasn't so…negative? Is that the word?

He sighs. "I dunno, I'm gonna hafta figure that out."

The teacher returns inside classroom with Hiro. "Does anyone have this child as his brother?"

Tadashi and Ethel shared a look. "I think I'm gonna find out right now." he replied.

"Hey," she said as she puts her hand on his shoulder and gives a small smile. "Good luck, kiddo." He gives back a smile and gulps. He stood up and walked up to her slowly as everyone watches. He turns back and saw everyone watching him. Ethel watches him.

"Mr. Hamada," the teacher said sternly to catch his attention. "Come to the office with me."

He nods. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

After school, as Tadashi enters the Lucky Cat Café, he notices his brother sitting on a table playing with the same exact Samurai figure he'd been playing with ever since his father(4) had given it to him. Only, Hiro was playing by himself sadly, with no one.

Tadashi sat by the table, settling his stuff on a chair near him. Then he looked at Hiro sternly. Hiro didn't look up. "Hiro?" he asked seriously. Hiro didn't look up. "Why were you at my school?"

He shrugs.

"Hiro…"

Hiro sighs. "I _hate_ the other kids in my grade!"

Tadashi shook his head. "Hate is a strong word."

Hiro threw his toy at the floor angrily. "Whatever! They just as stupid as the kids in your school-"

"Stupid is a strong word too. You can't say that."

"I don't care!" he finally looks up with tears in his eyes. "I don't like them, I want to be with you!"

Tadashi blinks.

"I know Mommy and Daddy are never coming back…" He sniff as the tears run down his cheek. "…you and Aunt Cass are the only ones who actually treat me like a human being…"

Tadashi gulps. "I'm…I didn't you felt that way."

"Well, it's okay. I mean, as long as you're my brother, I know you won't ever leave me."

Tadashi hugs him. "Bro, it's you and me forever." Hiro smiles. Tadashi looks at the samurai at the floor.

"We can be immortals."

* * *

**Ha! Finished. Another successful chapter. But this one is a little sketchy. But I like the ending. Anybody feels the irony? I'll give you a hint; the ending. :3**

**Notes to self;**

*Updated because my Japanese was very off, thank you*

(1) it means Junior.

(2)Wakatta means understand.

Thank you very much, guest.

**Forgive me for the errors if I keep doing things in Japanese and get the wrong translate.**

**(3) Anybody ever saw a Youtube video entitled "Everything wrong with Big Hero 6"? I hated that video but anyway- there was a part, a clip from the movie when Hiro was acting all suspicious and such and in the subtitles, "As if Aunt Cass had never seen anyone act so suspicious?" I was like true-but still. I was laughing hysterically when Hiro was throwing Mochi up the stairs in slow-motion- but still. Well, I just wanted to let you guys know. (I forgot what I was going to say!)**

**(4) Mild reference to chapter 3!**

**I've should have added Honey Lemon in this one! I really think she would be a good highlight for this chapter but I have no idea were to place her in this story. Sorry, but don't think I don't love her, she's adorable.**

**But stay tune! 'Cause there's more comin' right at ya! (And in the next chapter, you'll find the real reason why Ethel was nervous. Or worried.)**


	10. Bot Fighter's Revenge

**OKAY, this chapter will not involve GoGo. **

**Background people: AW!**

**I'm sorry for all those GoGo fans and shippers, but I think I added her to much in this collection of brotherly stories. If she was in ALL of them then it's not so brotherly. Agree? I love her, but she has to be out for a moment. But without further ado;**

**Enjoy! **

**WARNING: SAD CHAPTER : (**

* * *

Hiro watches his brother stagger to the entrance of the café. This guy was very tired from dragging Hiro out of his first Bot-fight.

Tadashi was kicked in the shins, slapped across the face, held against the brick wall with his face kissing it. It was a nightmare, but it was to protect Hiro.

He looked at Hiro with a his disappointed expression. Obviously, Hiro felt guilty. His brother got hurt for him and did a solid and not told Cass what happened last night.

"_Tadashi! Are you okay!?" she exclaimed as she rushed across the room and hugged her nephew._

_Tadashi hissed at the pain as he was strained, trying not to show how hurt he was. "Y-yeah, I'm…fine." he struggled out to say. _

_Cass looked at Hiro. Hiro was a wretch. "What happened!?" she asked eagerly to know. Hiro was speechless, too horrified to speak._

"_I-I was hit by a…"Tadashi started off but then forgot, trying to cover Hiro._

"_Fast motorcycle!" he exclaimed, helping Tadashi out._

"I'm so…sorry," Hiro let out.

Tadashi walked up to the table slowly and sat across from were Hiro was. "You…should be." he answered in a whisper angrily.

Hiro looked up at his brother's bruised face. "Hey…" he started of with a crooked smile. "At least, um…that bruise is getting…b-better?"

Tadashi stared at his brother motionless.

"Err…"

"But," Tadashi interrupted. "there's no way I'll be forgiving you at this moment. As long as I have this-" he pointed at the bruise. "We'll be having the silent treatment." He stood up slowly and exited the café. "Good bye." he muttered.

Hiro went upstairs and sobbed on his bed.

* * *

A moment later, he went through his own closet to find something precious. Of course, it was dusty so he had to blow it off. But as he blew off some of the dust, it went inside his eyes. His eyes watered as he coughed with his tongue sticking out. He was relieved to find the one thing he held on to, technically it was Tadashi's but;

"The album." he whispered as he opened it. He scanned through the first page of forgotten memories of his early childhood. Then there it was. The picture the Tadashi gave to him during graduation. Family photo. Hiro suddenly let out a sob as he shut the album violently and slide it across the room.

He then lays down on his back and put his hands on his forehead and started to ponder.

_Think, Hiro think! What should you do to fix this between you and your brother!?_

He turns his head and saw his Mega Bot on the desk, tilting his head creepily. Then, an idea pops into his head.

He smiles as he picked himself up and grabbed the Mega Bot off of the desk and smiles wickedly. "Time to go Bot Fighting. But first…" he looks out the door. "You're gonna need some upgrades." He says as he rushes down the stairs, heading for the garage.

* * *

_Okay, part 1; _he thinks to himself, looking at his computer with a map. _Bring brother to the match._ He

then perks to recognize the rhythmic footsteps up the stairs, only slower than usual. But keeping its beat. He then turns around to cover his computer and sees his brother leaning against the wall with his green leather coat hanging off of his fingertips.

Tadashi stares back with no reply. Hiro then begins to regret. _Is this a good idea? I've already set everything up…_ he looks back at the Mega Bot. _But there's no turning back now. Everything must go._

"Hey pal," he replies weakly as his smile is. "I totally learned my lesson."

Tadashi doesn't reply.

"I'm gonna go downstairs. To eat." he says as he stands up. Tadashi shook his head he plops himself onto his bed. Being slick with all the smooth moves, Hiro quickly snatches the Mega Bot, and a tiny pepper spray, just in case. He went down the stairs with the conversation from the incident going through his head-

"_How did you find me!?"_

"_Easy, I inserted a chip to that hoodie, you've always wore and never washes! I know you always went behind my back to steal gadgets to upgrade all of those Bots you had but I've never imagined you using it to go here-"_

He was interrupted by a struck a fist. Then, that was the moment that started the fight. Hiro stopped by the front door. He sighs. Is it only going to get worst? He sighs. _Here goes nothing._

"Hiro!"

Hiro turns around, but relief to only see Aunt Cass with Mochi in her hands. "Where are you going sweetie?"

Hiro sighs. "To fix thins between me and my brother." At least this wasn't a lie.

Cass tilts her head as she coos. "That's sweet." Hiro smiles. "What are you going to do though at this time? It's 10 o'clock!"

Hiro frowns. "Oh…you'll see. When I come back home." Without anymore questions, Hiro rushes out the door. _GOTTA DO DIS!_

* * *

Tadashi puts his hands on his forehead and thought about Hiro. "Ugh, what have I done?" he mumbles to himself as he sits up and leans against the window. "I seemed like a monster to my own brother. But he was the one who went to the match! But I never gave him a chance…" he was arguing with himself, weighing each side of the argument. Then, he'd decided that it was pointless and all he could do was forgive him.

He looked out the window and saw a little boy crossing the street.

_Hm? That looks like…!?_

He gasps as he looks at the computer, which showed the location of the Bot catch with a list of all competitors, including Hiro's.

"No no no no no NO NO Hiro!" he said as shook his head in disbelief and suddenly had all the energy and emotions from the night before came back to him all over again. He grabbed his coat and flew down the stairs. Then, when he reached the kitchen, he saw his little GPS that was connected to the chip in Hiro's hoodie. _It's as if he was doing this on purpose! _He uttered to himself _, but thank God he still wears that stupid hoodie!_

"Now where are you going?"

Tadashi turned around as he notices Aunt Cass with Mochi still in her arms, just when she caught Hiro leaving.

"Err…I'm going…for Hiro! Because-" he started but then was interrupted.

"He wanted to fix things between you and him?"

He blinked. "What?"

"He was leaving too and he told me that he wanted to fix things with your brother relationship."

_That rascal!_ "R-really? That's why he wanted to drag me to him? To work things out?" he thought out loud. He was confused.

"DAAW! That's so very sweet." she cooed again.

"Cass, I gotta go, I bid you good night!" he yelled over his shoulder as he continues to exit the building to save his brother's life.

* * *

After a successful match, he found himself in a situation in which he was surrounded by sore losers who wanted to pound the life out of him. For good this time. There were three guys; one was bald, the other guy had brown hair with bangs that covered his eyes and the other guy had a little stand of hair sticking up on the front and wearing his hat backwards.

Hiro suggested that the guy was Hispanic because of that common hairstyle and accent. His name was Luis.

"Well, well, well! We meet again Zero! Just when you win a match can only make you seem tough!" the guy said, as he spat near Hiro's foot.

"Ew!" Hiro groaned in disgust. "If you wanna spit somewhere, get a can or something."

The two other guys grabbed Hiro's arms and crackles as Luis pulls up his sleeves. "Get ready for a beating."

* * *

Tadashi continues to rush through the night with all the speed his moped contained. When there was traffic in the way, he would either find a nearby object that works as a ramp and use it to "fly" over the cars. Or he would squeeze in between the cars and keep going.

He would also do something illegal that would hurt himself and his records, going over the speed limit and worst of all, going on a red light.

Then he overheard gangers in dead ends laughing and guffawing. Then he heard a voice in shrills;

"TADASHI!"

He gasped as he rushed over to the dead end with a sight that surprised him the most after the incident. His brother was smiling while the other guys were on the floor with agony in their eyes. Literally.

"Hey Dash! You came at an unpredictable time!" Hiro chirped. Tadashi just gaped at the sight of his brother being happy at a time like this. "New record: 1 minute and 12 seconds. And this place is like 6 miles from here-"

He was interrupted by a tight hug from his brother. Finally, it felt like it was a long time since they've spoken. Hiro's eyes watered a little, but he didn't cry. Tadashi did, they were loud sobs.

"I'm sorry bro."

Hiro nodded. "It's okay. "I'm okay."

Tadashi released him and wiped his tears. "You're a rascal! Why would you come here? AGAIN?" Tadashi yelled beginning to get mad again.

Hiro laughed as he held up something that made Tadashi smile. "You still have that pepper spray from last year huh?" he scoffs. "I told you that would be handy."

"And here is where the magic begins," Hiro laughs as he puts a sweat band around Luis's forehead. But Luis wasn't unconscious, his eyesight began to revive.

"Who are you?" he asked what seemed to be a tall man, who was Tadashi.

"I'm that punk from yesterday night," he said in the strongest voice he could find in him.

Luis recognizes the voice. "Oh yeah, you're stupid and girly because of that scooter you got there." he snickers.

Tadashi began to burn inside.

"You've interrupted me before I began the magic," Hiro snapped at Luis. He glances at Tadashi with a big smirk on his face. "Trust me, you're gonna like this part." he says as he takes out a remote.

Luis began to feel ticklish. "Yo, I feel weir-" he arm moved by itself as if it had a reflex. It waved. It was caused by Hiro with the remote as he fiddles with the lever making the arm move the same way.

"Cool!" Tadashi comments.

The arm suddenly begins to slap him across the face repeatedly. "Why are you slapping yourself? Why are you slapping yourself? Why are you slapping yourself?" Hiro crackles as he moves the lever side to side.

Tadashi lightly pats Hiro on the shoulder. "Hey, I have a question for you." Hiro looks up to him, hoping he would say something funny instead of disappointment. Tadashi smiles. "Can you show me how to make his hand into a fist?"

Hiro smiles wickedly. "With pleasure."

* * *

It was 11 o'clock when the two boys came back home. Cass was waiting for them worriedly, pacing back and forth and was about to reach for the donut until the bells on the door ringed with her two nephews by the door , smiling.

"Oh my gosh," Cass was relieved as she reached to her two boys and gave them a big hug. "So, did you two made up?"

The two boys smiled. "Yep," Tadashi said.

* * *

**GAH! Finished, I think this might've been the longest I've written since Graduation! Anyway, I would like to thank my best friend who may be in Guatemala by now. She was my best friend, the greatest, the closest. Ga Jr believer or whatever she's calling herself these days. **

**I would also like to thank Dirtkid123, she's the best motivator, she's seen all my chapters. If it weren't for these two girls then I wouldn't have made it to chapter 10. Thank you.**

**So stay tune, 'cause there's more coming right at ya!**


	11. Do it for the snack

**I took a break to look for pictures of Mochi and I saw a picture of Hiro saying "I'll do it for you" so then a ridiculous idea came to my head. I'm sorry.**

* * *

The eleven year old Tadashi with a five year old Hiro had 6 quarters and 5 dollars to but whatever they wanted in the store. They went to the store in Tenma Street to get at least a bag of Gummy bears and- what Tadashi suggested-something sweet for Aunt Cass.

* * *

They-obviously- went to go get the gummy bears first from the vending machine first. Hiro whispers "_YESSSSSSS…"_ as Tadashi simply pushes the buttons 5-F as the gummy bears fell and hit the bottom with a smack sound. Hiro cheerfully pulls the bag out as he rips it out furiously and slowly pops a bear into his mouth.

Hiro turns to leave but then looks back and sees his older brother gazes longingly at something. Hiro walks up to his brother and tugs the end of his shirt. "What cha' lookin' at?" he asks.

Tadashi smiles. "I found a snack that I remembered Dad used to bring to me when I was little! Before you were born…" He points at a yogurt strawberry snack. He pops into the coin slot two quarters. He presses the buttons 1-B and watches the silver spiral metal to turn. But it didn't.

Tadashi frowns. "Hm, that's odd." He inserts to more quarters. The same thing happens after he puts in a dollar. He grumbles words he can't say in front of Hiro.

He sighs as he makes a firm grip and swings the fist at the glass. His face turns red as the sharp spread across his hand. He shakes his hand regretting the demonstration of how to gat a snack. Unfortunately, Hiro copies-only hitting the wall. The same results come to Hiro as he sniffles a little.

"Hiro?" he says trying to hold in his laugh, putting on a straight face.

Hiro looks up. "Mm-Hmm?"

"You punched the wall, not the vending machine." Tadashi quickly looks away as he snickers. He looks back at the machine as he sighs with frustration.

"This is a piece of junk, I guess it only works for those dumb gummy bears." he struggles to say dumb instead of stupid. "C'mon Hiro, let's not stay here to waste time-let's find some more things to buy!" he tries to lift his tone an tries to sound upbeat as he goes into in front of the cashier to find chocolate.

Hiro looks at the vending machine. He sighs as he looks at the Yogurt Strawberry snack.

_It looks like Tadashi really likes those snacks…He's always buying me snacks…so I think __**I**__ should try to reach for the snacks! I guess I'm small enough to fit in…_

"I'll do it for you Tadashi," he whispers as he prepares himself to so something maybe most little kids would do. He drops the bag of gummy bears and makes a "crrreh" sound to make it seem like he's actually cracking his bones.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tadashi was satisfied to buy a candy bar for Aunt Cass, since he knows how Cass feels about "getting fat". He then realized Hiro wasn't there to pick the chocolate bar with him. _Where can he be? _He thought as he turned and already found Hiro doing something-

"_Unbelievable!_" he shouted as he rushed to the vending machine.

Hiro's head was stuck in the slot were you pick up the candy.

"HIRO!" the eleven year old boy was trembling with fear for his brother in a position that can lead to injury of maybe cause his to go unconscious because his throat is being chocked by the small slot.

"Oh, hey Tadashi," the boy replied casually. "I can't see you right now but maybe if I turn my head-"

"NO, that's dangerous! Don't move!" Tadashi took off his hat because he can already feel a cold sweat falling down his forehead. "Why did you do that!? HOW!?" he was desperate for answers.

"Well…it all started with that snack fruit you wanted so I wanted to grab it for you-"

"WHAT-!?"

"-so I just _kinda_ squeezed my head through the hole thingy-which _really_ hurts right now-"

The older Hamada began panicking as he ran to the cashier-who was extremely lazy- and shouted-

"HELPMEMYBROTHER'SHEADISSTUCKINTHESLOTANDIDON'TWANTHIMTODIE*!CALLSOMEBODY-!"

"Hold on, hold on. I didn't understand that, can you run me through that again, slowly?" he asked slowly and lazily as he stood up from a chair.

Frustrated like it wasn't obvious, Tadashi pointed anxiously, and angrily, at the vending machine, with his brother in it. The man's expression didn't change as if he was motionless as he sat back down.

Tadashi slammed his hands on the desk. "Why aren't you _doing_ anything!? Why did you sat DOWN!?"

The man blinked slowly as he shrugs.

"You know you can call 911, _RIGHT_!?"

The man blinks again. "I don't have a phone."

"UGH! You are unbelievable!" Tadashi shouts as he threw his hat on the floor. "I will sue you one day!"

Tadashi ran out of the store to find a phone pole and call the emergency number for his little brother.

* * *

"Can I just say that I am over whelmed by the call of the police!" Aunt Cass yells as the two boys at the table sat down silently. "Do you know how stupid it is to put your head inside the vending machine, Hiro!?"

Hiro said nothing.

"Hiro, if the machine doesn't work, tell the owner!"

Tadashi opened his mouth to explain how amazingly lazy the man was but he just kept quiet.

* * *

Hiro laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling blankly as his brother sat beside him quietly.

"Hiro," he whispered gently, knowing it would make Hiro feel better after 30 minutes of hearing screaming.

He looks at him. "Yeah?"

Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair. "You put your head through the vending machine just to get your big brother some candy?" he asks.

Hiro nodded.

Tadashi smiles. "That's dumb but brave of you."

Hiro smiles. "Really?"

"But don't do it again."

"I won't." Hiro sat up excitedly. "I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes."

Tadashi closes his eyes, not expecting what he had. He heard some bag in the background, but shortly he heard, "Open you eyes!"

He opened them and was surprised to see the Yogurt Strawberry snack being held in front of his face. "Wha- Hiro! You _ACTUALLY_ got it!?" he exclaimed. He snatches the snack out if his face and opened it immediately.

"Yep, I've actually reached for it. Now, if only my head was smaller I've would've gotten out of there…" Hiro thought out loud. Tadashi chuckles as he rubs his fist on Hiro's head saying "knucklehead".

"Thank you Hiro," Tadashi thanked him.

"You're welcome, Dash," he replies back as he freed himself from his brother's grip.

* * *

**Done, I think this was a cute story in my opinion. I watched Brother Bear last night and, well, Sitka's death reminded me of Tadashi's. I was gaping at the TV as if it mocked me. Meh, I'm just saying. **

* Just to clarify it says "Help, my brother's head is stuck in the slot and I don't want him to die!"

**BTW, guess who was the cashier? That's right-the cop from the movie BH6! Ha, who would've guessed it! Also, no more of the Japanese thing-I just can't do it.**

**So, stay tuned! 'Cause there's more comin' right at ya!**

Here's a challenge for those who likes it! Okay, so since this story is written out of order-who can guess it? Guess which chapters were taken place first from the moment the earliest moment to the most modern moment! (Optional)


	12. Jealous much?

Young 13 year old Tadashi watches his brother Hiro play with Fred's ridiculous action figures. On _his_ bed. They're all dumb, and a waste of time.

"I shall defeat you, Hiro!" Fred exclaims, making a villain's expression, as he held his toy up in the air.

"No, neveerrr!" Hiro spat as he smack Fred's toy out of his hand. Fred groans as he pretends to slowly die.

"Noooooo…"

Hiro raised his toy high, as if he was presenting it. "Finally, I've brought peace to-!"

"_AHEM_."

The two boys looked up at Tadashi who was leaning against the doorframe watching them play with toys and such. It was the first time Hiro actually looked at him all day. As if Hiro could only see _though_ him.

Hiro groans. "What do you want, Nerd?" Fred taught him that.

"Aunt Cass had been calling you. Haven't you notice?" Tadashi asked, sounding irritated.

Hiro rolled his eyes as he looked at Fred. "Don't worry, Fred. As soon as I get back, we'll be continuing." he said to him hopefully.

As Hiro left the bedroom, Tadashi looked at Fred and began to close the door. Fred was a little confused. "But I didn't hea-" Tadashi closed the bedroom door in the midst of Fred's sentence.

As Tadashi went downstairs, he saw Hiro with his arms folded across his chest, watching him go down the stairs with an angry expression. "Liar, she went to the grocery store," he spat at him as he held up a note that said _Be right back, gotta hit the grocery store! Love you!_ "What's the deal?"

Tadashi sighs as he decided to finally tell Hiro what was going on.

"Okay," he sighs. "Here's the deal. You know that weirdo you've been hanging out with?" Tadashi says as he points at the ceiling, referring to upstairs.

"Fred."

"Fred, whatever. That sick kid is a bad example." He says angrily.

"Oh, really?" Hiro replies sarcastically stroking his chin, asking as if he didn't know what was going on.

Tadashi nods. "Yes, over the last three weeks, you guys been making prank calls, gawking at girls, blaming me for all the things you guys broke, being lazy, _and_ started talking using street slang!" He talks as he was counting off of his fingers, holding up 5 fingers.

Hiro shrugs. "Naw, bruh."

"See!?" Tadashi slapped his forehead, feeling like Hiro was driving him crazy. "…and worst of all, you forgot me. You stopped coming to me. You started going to that-" He stops himself before he cusses. "Maniac!" He finally found a word that replaces what he was going to say.

Hiro sighs. "Chill, man. Fred is my best bud now. Unlike you _he's_ fun!" Hiro smiles as he went upstairs and exclaims Fred's name. Even from upstairs he can hear the two boys roughhousing up stairs with the action figures.

Tadashi sat in the kitchen table. Alone. All by himself. _Now_ he knows how Hiro feels like at school.

* * *

The next day, Fred came in with the newest action figure with many abilities and went to Hiro first to show it, obviously.

"For example, this arm," Fred pulls out his arm revealing a gun on it. "Can shoot at anything 10 feet away!" Hiro was nodding at every syllable that came out of that lunatic's mouth. Hiro gapes at the toy with his mouth open as if he wanted to say something.

"Cool!" he exclaims as Tadashi stood behind him, scoffing at the piece of garbage.

Fred continues. "Anyway, he also has wings that come with his armor." Fred pushes as button, making the wings suddenly come out of its back. "And he can fly-!"

"Glide." Tadashi prompted.

The two other boys suddenly had there attention at Tadashi. "What?" Fred asked when he was suddenly interrupted.

"You mean 'glide' not 'fly'. Here, gimme this." He snatches the toy out of Fred's hands as he gasp. Tadashi held the toy in his hands. "Hiro, look. This toy can't fly." He looked at it with a face. Maybe it can't even glide-"

Fred gasps as he put his hand on his chest as if hurt.

He looks at Fred holding it up in his face. "It can't _FLY_ it it's not made of plastic and heavy!" He looks at Hiro and held it in his face. "Hiro! It's basically a Buzz Lightyear! Except he has real ammunition and doesn't glow in the dark!"

He wrinkles his nose as he turned the toy to face it to him. "And looks like a bug-!"

Fred snatches the toy out of his hands fearfully as he was to break it. "Don't say that about Bug Man!"

"Yeah! Don't say that about the awesomest toy in the whole wide world!" Hiro exclaims at his own brother.

Hiro and Fred looked at each other, smiling. "Yeah, man." Fred agrees as he puts his fist up. Hiro slam his fist into his and made explosion sound effects.

He stared at them laugh at their handshake, stunned. "Wait, H-Hiro!" Hiro looked up at his brother laughing. "That's…that was _our_ handshake."

Hiro saw the hurt expression on Tadashi's face and felt a little bad. Fred guffaws as he puts his arms around Hiro. "Not anymore, now _I'm_ his brother." he teases also noticing the expression on his face and wants to make it worse.

Tadashi huffs turning red with anger as he snatches the toy out of Fred's hand, retorting, "You wanna see it fly? I'll make it fly!" He began to walk up to the entrance and opened the door to walk out with it. Fred yelled behind him an apology for teasing but was too late once Tadashi threw the toy out the café. Once it hit the ground on the street, several cars ran over it.

Tadashi was finally satisfied once Fred revealed a stunned expression that made Tadashi crack up. Hiro ran upstairs. He didn't think he had a reason. But his heart told him to.

* * *

Tadashi fallowed Hiro and Fred to a small store around the corner of the Lucky Cat café. They were buying chocolates wasting all their money.

Then Fred passed by a vending machine and notices on the bottom a snack seemed stuck-but it was about fall. Fred tried an attempt to put his arm in there, but failed. He needed something like a stick to poke it out. Or maybe something small.

He looked around and saw Hiro and Tadashi calmly having a conversation of which chocolate to buy. Tadashi smiling, weighing each bar with his hands as Hiro smirks as he strokes his chin, about to say "BOTH!"

Fred interrupts the conversation by creeping up on Tadashi, groaning raucously. Tadashi squeaks as he flinches looking behind him. Right.

The two boys began to laugh at him. "Dude, did you hear him?" Fred laughs.

"Yeah!" Hiro agrees. "He sounded like a mouse! OR! Maybe we couldn't hear him at all because his frequency was really so high only a mouse can hear him!"

Fred stopped laughing once he heard frequency. "Huh?"

Tadashi and Hiro looked at him motionless. Hiro was surprised how stupid he was though he should've learned that word. Tadashi wasn't surprised.

Fred raises a brow. "Whoa, you sounded like a nerd, dude? Is that because you hang out with Tadashi so much?"

Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other. Tadashi was praying in his head, hoping that Hiro wouldn't say anything insulting about him. But his prayer wasn't fulfilled.

"What?" Hiro asked taking a step away from Tadashi. "Nah, I haven't talked to this guy since _you_ came around." Hiro smiled at Fred as he nods his head slowly at him.

"My man." Fred held up his fist.

"My bro." Hiro replied back as they hit their fists together as they imitate an explosion.

Tadashi furrows his brows, his eye began to twitch. _You were just talking to me, 'bro'. _he thought to himself.

"Can you do me a favor?" Fred asked Hiro.

Hiro eyes widen. "Anything, man!" Tadashi scoffs.

"Could you…" Fred grabbed Hiro's shoulders and turned him to the vending machine. "Get me a snack, G-6?"

Hiro shrugged not remembering what happened 2 years ago incident when he stick his head through the slot of the machine. "okay, no biggie." he replied.

Hiro took one step forward, but the was pulled back by his overprotective brother, not wanting the same incident occurring the second time. "No," Tadashi said angrily, stepping in between them. " No no no no no no and no!" He looked down at Hiro. "Hiro remember last time?"

Hiro blinked as the memory hit him like a brick. "Oh yeah!"

"And you're not getting any smaller! You've grown an inch over the two years!"

"Yeah, well I'm not getting any bigger by an inch."

"That's because boys don't start growing until they're a teenager!"

Fred stepped in. "I haven't grown any taller, and _I'm _a teenager."

Tadashi turned on his heel, gritting his teeth with his fists clenched. "Nobody ASKED YOU FRED!" he blurted. "You're BARELY ONE" He yelled, standing on his toes, trying to make himself taller than him.

"We're the same height." Fred pointed out calmly.

Tadashi turned to Hiro with an uncomfortable expression. "Hiro, your head got stuck there for 4 hours long and Aunt Cass got really mad at you and grounded you for 2 weeks. Do you want that?" he asked him, trying to sound at ease.

Hiro felt guilty. "Fred wants that." Tadashi prompted.

* * *

The next day, Tadashi just stayed in his room, staring at the ceiling. _Maybe if I stopped hanging out with them. I would become more calm and mature. And maybe happier._ He sighs as he looked at the inventions he and Hiro created together.

He thought maybe one day Hiro will go back to him.

"_AAAAAAAAH_!" the shrilled voice shrilled as if on cue.

Hiro busted into the room with tears and a scar on his palm. "Tadashi! L-look what Fred did…" Hiro began to wail as Tadashi comforted him and led him to his bed.

"Whoa," Tadashi was stunned as he took Hiro's hand and patted a cotton with a drop on alcohol. "How did this happened Hiro?"

Hiro had hiccups, so he couldn't talk properly with the _hic_ interrupting him. So once he calmed down, he explained.

* * *

_Fred and Hiro were about to cross the street, but without looking Fred carelessly walked across the street. Once he got on the curb Hiro began to yell after him._

"_Wait! Tadashi always taught me to look both ways!"_

"_Well, are you Tadashi?" he asked._

"_NO!" he retorted. "I wanna be like you!"_

_Fred smiled. "Sweet! Just walk across the street, you'll be fine!"_

_Hiro shrugged as he began to walk. But then a car was racing towards him, and Hiro saw it coming, he ran but then tripped. When he tripped, his hands slammed into a pile of broken glass. He wailed in pain as he called for Fred's name._

_Fred panicked, but didn't know what to do so he ran. _

_Hiro looked and saw the car coming closer. He was terrified and now knew how the people in the movies felt and ran off - straight to him._

* * *

Tadashi sighed as he pulled Hiro closer to him to lean against his shoulder. "That maniac."

Hiro nodded as he wiped away his tears. "Yeah, I had no idea what I saw in him."

Tadashi and Hiro shared gazes. "Hey, let's go downstairs and eat hot fried wings that will melt our faces off." Tadashi offered as he stood up.

Hiro chuckled. "Okay." They both began to walk towards the door but then Hiro stopped. "Wait!"

Tadashi looked back. "Yeah?"

"You forgot the bandage."

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know, I somewhat made Fred look like a jerk-but he's not. He's just careless. And a little funny. So, this is obviously not my best story but I am making a part 2 to this one. I want to fix things that happened between Tadashi and Fred.**

*Updated* Also, requests are acceptable. I'm running out of ideas. :o _Noooo! Help me!_

**So stay tune! 'Cause there's more comin' right at ya!**


	13. Lova BOI!

**I am outraged! But I must write! BTW I will put out Part 2 of Jealous Much? **

**BUT!**

**I wanted to add another chapter! BTW, some of these stories are inspiration from my life. **

**Jealous Much?: Inspiration. How? Well, you see-long story short. For some REASON my niece just **_**loves**_** my sister more than me. WHY? I was the one playing with her! Back off **_**SIS**_**! *ahem***

**Locked out of the apartment: Long story.**

**Bro to the rescue: Long story short, my brother is a super hero. : )**

**Anyway, **_**ENJOY! (**__But I'm still outraged__**!)**_

* * *

Hiro was 8 years old when he had his first crush. And Tadashi was a junior who found out that Hiro in love.

Tadashi was cleaning the counter that day in the Lucky Cat café, wiping the counter until it was sparkling clean. Clean enough to see his reflection. Then, when the bells jingled, he looked up hopefully to see a costumer -but was surprised to see Hiro, coming from Robotics Club, with the most stupidest, idiotic expression you can find on an 8 year old.

He was giddy today with his eyelids, apparently, almost closing as if he was to just fall asleep at this moment. He was grinning ear to ear. Tadashi smiled at him as he crept up behind him to scare him.

"RAAAA!" he yelled pushing him so suddenly that he almost fell.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" was all he heard.

Tadashi snapped his fingers as he exclaimed. "Aha! You're in love!" _With the coco_, he uttered underneath his breath.

Hiro whirled around stunned as his face flushed. "N-no I'm-I'm not!" he stammered as he eyes widened.

Tadashi poked his chest. "Uh, yeah you are, Baka!"

"I'm not a Baka!" Hiro fired back. "You're the Baka, you fool!"

Tadashi smiled even bigger. "Uh, no. Baka means fool idiot. You don't have to say fool twice."

Hiro ran upstairs with his backpack as Tadashi fallowed behind him. "You're hiding something~" Tadashi taunted as they reached the second floor.

"_You're_ hiding something!" Hiro again argued back.

"Stop saying the same thing I'm saying." Tadashi replied back calmly as he snickers.

"_YOU _stop saying the same thing I'm saying…um, idiot-I mean Baka!"

The two boys finally reached their bedroom, Hiro threw his backpack at the chair near the computer as he plop himself on the bed. The older Hamada sits next to the immature brother who has his face buried into his pillow.

"Y'know, it's normal to-"

"MMMMMMMM!" the brother's screamed was muffled into the pillow, signaling that he wasn't interested into their conversation. It was usually used for puberty.

Tadashi nodded as he rubbed his brother back. "Yes, I know. I'm handsome."

"MMMMMMMM!"

"I guess I was the only one who had that inherence from Dad…" he started off slowly. "…since _you can't use it so that girl who won't like you-!"_ he said quickly before Hiro did another muffled scream into the pillow. Even though it didn't exactly make sense, Hiro knew what he was teasing about.

Tadashi laughed hysterically as he clapped his hands. "Oh, boy Hiro! This is _big-!"_

"MMMMMMMM!"

"A girl!"

"MMMMMMMM!"

"You like!"

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Who's way out of your lea-"

"**MMMMMMMM**!" Hiro sat up and pushed his brother. "Shut up, _I'm_ not the one with braces!"

Tadashi smiled showing all of his braces. "Uh, but I only have them on my interiors, see?" He pointed at his front teeth. "Take that, Baka!"

"Stop calling me that!" Hiro pushed his brother again.

"Oh, you wanna fight now, little man?" Tadashi pushed him back harder.

"Yeah!" Hiro stood up and showed his fists.

Tadashi put his hands up. "Whoa whoa! I'm lover, not a fighter." He puts up one hand to show that he was swearing.

Hiro rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor, looking towards Tadashi. "Can we talk?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro shook his head. "We're not girls. It's not like we'll just sit around, do medi-pedies as we talk about our secret crushes. We're men!"

Tadashi puts up his index finger, pointing up. "Then, we'll _build robots_ as we talk about guys stuff."

Hiro raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, _PSSH_! Like what?" he spat.

"Like that girl you like."

And with a simple reply, the 8 year old slapped his brother across the face.

* * *

The same thing happened after school, the two boys crashed into each other in the hallways, Tadashi fallowing him home-trying to get a clue about the girl-enters the café with Hiro running up to his room with Tadashi close behind him. Do you think this is not annoying?

"Stop fallowing me, Hobo!" Hiro yelled at his brother as he plops on his bed and threw his backpack to a nearby chair, just like yesterday. "Get a life!"

"I thought I was 'Baka', now I am a Hobo?" Tadashi replies back as he places his coat and backpack on his bed and sat near Hiro's bed. "Come on bro, I won't laugh. Tell me." he said seriously.

Hiro arches a brow. "No laughing?"

Tadashi shook his head.

"No snickering?"

Tadashi shook his head again.

"No giggling, smirking, smiling, guffawing, ridiculing, showing contempt, or-"

"wow, that's a lot of words but I know the answer is no." Tadashi smiles to cheer him up.

Hiro scolds at him for not listening to him.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I wasn't. I just wanted you to say the name, dude." he exclaims with an uncomfortable expression.

Hiro sighs as he prepares himself for humiliation. He winces as he mentions the name-

"Edtsuko Emily."

He slowly opens his eyes and could only see the weird expression on Tadashi's face when he's confused. Staring at the wall, with his mouth ajar. Hiro once again raises an eyebrow at his brother.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally said something. "It's weird how people can have an American first name but have a Japanese last name. I often think like, 'Who are you?'" Tadashi said as he looked at his brother.

Hiro sighed.

"But you're in 5th grade…but you're in love with a third grader?" he continued.

Hiro blinked. "You! You know her!?"

"I know her sister…" he rubs his forehead. "She's stupid."

"Who did you liked?"

Tadashi stared blankly at his brother. "Who a what?"

"Didn't you say we were going to talk about 'guys stuff' ?" Hiro used his fingers to quote-quote "guys stuff".

He sighed. "Okay, alright. Fine, fine, fine." Putting his hands up as if surrendering as Hiro rubs his hands together mischievously.

"When I was about your age…I kinda had a crush on…" Tadashi noticed that Hiro was getting far to close. "Personal space, Baka." Hiro leans back as Tadashi sighs again. "I _liked_…Lieko Tanaka."

Hiro gasped as he stood up on the bed putting his fists up in the air. "YES! AHA! I KNEW IT! HA HA!"

Tadashi's face turned red. "But _how_?"

Hiro sat own with a big fat smile on his face. "Because it was obvious!"

"But I like someone else now!" Tadashi yelled furiously as Hiro's head flinch back. Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck and slowly said, "_Honey Lemon_."

Hiro patted Tadashi's shoulder as he said, "You have zero chances of winning her heart. I swear."

"EEHH!? What kind of brother are _you_!?"

"The special kind!" he smiled showing the gap in hid two front teeth forming.

* * *

**Okay, I have calmed down and I am not so outraged. But my brother still owes me twenty bucks. Anyway, this story is for the people are into…what is it called? TadaHoney? I think that's what it's called. Anyway, I do think TadaHoney is very cute, in fact maybe too cute, but I also showed only a speck of Tomadashi. **

**And for those who think I support Hidashi , check my profile. That's all I'm saying. And the request from Martyn, check my profile, that's all I'm saying.**

*Updated***Also, does anyone votes for a part 2 on this part. Y'know, Hiro confronting the girl infront of the ENTIRE SCHOOL just because of Tadashi's stupid tips? Tell me.**

**Anyway, stay tune! 'Cause there's more comin' right at ya!**


	14. Still Jealous?

**Hello! I'm here with my cousin! Say hello my good friend!**

**Baby cupid: **_Hi Belly-man-_

**Me: She meant Martyn. Yep, she saw the review.**

**Baby cupid: **_What's up?_

**Me: …is that it?**

**Baby cupid: **_.._

**Me: Okay say good bye.**

**Baby Cupid(Cousin): **_What?! Nuuuuuuuu! _

**Sorry! But we got to put this show on the roa-**

**Baby cupid: **_we DON'T need to go anywhere!_

**Me: ***_glares*_ **I'm about to write a story! What else do we need to do!?**

**Baby cupid: **_*glare in a scary way*Dog pile on B.A.S!_

**Me:***_breaks a cold sweat* _**NO! Enjoy! I gotta run!**

**Baby cupid: ***_Jumps on B.A.S with a pillow* Tee hee. When do I get to write a story? _

**Me: **_*glares again* _**When you get your **_**OWN**_** account! You know what! You get to say **_enjoy_**. K!?**

**Baby Cupid: **_YAY AWESOME! Sariously ya peeps enjay!_

**But I'm still the host here. But she gets what she wants or else-**

**Baby cupid: **_Puppy pile!_

* * *

_Idea by Edlover23. Thank you!_

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi had decided to invite Fred to come over to watch a movie after school. This was Tadashi's idea. Hiro thought of this to give another chance to Fred and Tadashi thought it would be a good time to let them know that he might have been a little jealous.

"What movie will we watch?" Fred asked as he walked into their bedroom with a T.V that Aunt Cass moved from her bedroom.

Tadashi smiled. "I thought we could watch…" He smirks at Hiro as Hiro gasped because every time he had to choose a movie, he always chose-

"Don't you _dare_ say the title!" Hiro yelled at him.

"_Aloha o_-!"

"NO, I SAID NO!"

Tadashi laughed. "I didn't say the title! I was just singing like Nani-!"

"But you're _NOT_ Nani!"

"Wait," Fred interrupted. "Are you guys talking about Lilo &amp; Stitch?"

Hiro groans raucously as he dramatically falls backwards onto his own bed as Tadashi reveals the DVD case to Fred, grinning ear to ear.

"Ah, it used to be his favorite movie until we saw it 50 times. But then he got sick of it, and I don't get it," he explains to Fred. "It's still mine!"

"I'm gonna turn on the TV!" Hiro exclaimed, changing the subject as he went up to the TV and press the on button.

Nevertheless, as Tadashi turned around, the TV was left off on an American series for children smaller than Hiro or just as old he is. It was called _Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. _And it was Daniel Tiger laying in his bed as the two parents sang-

"_Grown ups come back!"_

Then the TV was suddenly shut off. Hiro and Fred thought that there was a power outage on the third floor and groan in disappointment. But they haven't took the chance to turn around to see Tadashi holding the remote at the TV, breaking a cold sweat with his teeth gritted.

"Aw, man!" Hiro complained as he looked down the stairs, Tadashi was relieved that Hiro didn't pay much attention to the song. "Now, we have to go tell Aunt Cass to fix it-"

"I"LL GO!" Tadashi interrupted as he pushed the two boys out of the way and raced down the stairs.

But he knew that the power didn't really turn off. He just went down the stairs and stayed down there, pretending to ask her, but really was just wasting time.

He couldn't bare to listen to another song like that about "Grown ups coming back" when theirs never did.

* * *

As soon as the movie was over, with Hiro fast-forwarding at least 10 minutes of almost every scene (especially the Aloha O' song), Fred decided to choose a movie out of a huge stack.

But he was very picky, which the Hamada boys could tell by the DVD cases being thrown by Fred as he tosses them carelessly.

"Nope, (_throws_) un-uh, (_throws_) no way Jose," he would say as he tosses them back after each time he encounters a movie case that doesn't give much attention. "No, (_throws_) nah bruh, (_throws_)" Then, Fred encounters with an really old tape with a messy hand writing. "No way am I going to be happy about this one."

Fred throws the tape as Tadashi gasps he ran and threw his hands up and caught the dusty tape.

Fred and Hiro stared at Tadashi holding up the tape. Tadashi was looking up at the tape as his eyes began to water. Tadashi hugged the tape as tears were rolling down his cheeks. Without another outburst, he ran downstairs, leaving the rest upstairs just looking at each other with the same expression, "What just happened here?".

* * *

Later eventually, Tadashi went upstairs with the tape gone, not in his hands, and the guys pretended like nothing happened. Instead, Hiro picked out another movie, one of those Transformer movies.

But before they started the movie, the boys decided to go downstairs to get snacks from the kitchen.

"You guys have any dip?" Fred asked casually as he began to look through cabinets.

"Any what?" Tadashi asked as he took out a bowl.

"Dip as in something like salsa or any mixture of liquid like that." Hiro explained as he look out salsa and a bag of nachos. "Like this one."

Tadashi taps impatiently as he watched the two boys do the same handshake they've been doing the last few weeks together -even after the incident, it's like they've forgotten- as Tadashi tries to think of a way of how to start coming clean.

"Hey guys…" he started off but then couldn't continue.

Hiro looked up at him and smiles. "Yeah?" Tadashi could see his perfect teeth lining up, white and clean. He couldn't wait to see one mess up.

Tadashi smiles back. "I uh, wanted to say that…I've been upset lately-"

"Oh, tell us something I don't know," Fred interrupted as he nudges Hiro, who doesn't seems amused by Fred.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Fred…I would like to say how jealous I am of your stupidity."

Fred raises an eyebrow as he gives a weak chuckle. "I don't get it."

"Well, you see. My otouto(1) really admires you."

"Your tutu?"

"_Otouto_!" Tadashi and Hiro exclaimed in union.

"It means little brother!" Hiro explains as he slaps his forehead.

"I'm sorry guys, not used to the chinesy stuff-"

"WHAT!? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU LIVE-!?" Tadashi retorted at first but then stopped himself once he saw Hiro shaking his head.

Fred laughed. "I'm just kidding! JK!"

Tadashi shook his head. "Ugh, let me just say this fast before anything else dumb comes out of that mouth of yours." Fred smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that I love my brother and he's the one thing I have that Mom and Dad left behind."

"What about the ha-"

"And I care about him a lot."

"But the ha-"

"Fred, I am going to silly slap you if you keep talking."

Fred snickers.

"Hiro is everything to me. And it's just that…I care about Hiro and I don't want him to get hurt. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"It's okay bro!"

Tadashi looks up at Fred. "Bro?"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm sorry too. But you kinda have to get used my, Y'know, stupidity! I'm like this all the time, and most of the time I'd be joking around! Y'know, pulling your leg."

Tadashi nods with his eyes wide open, now he finally understands. "Oooooh, that explains a lot."

"We dudes again?" Fred asks as he held up a fist in front of him.

"Technically, yes," Tadashi says as he pumps his fist with Fred's. "But don't do the explosion thing. That's me and Hiro's thing." he quickly explains.

Fred made a thumbs up. "Sweet. That's all?"

Tadashi nods. "Yep, I suppose we're friends again."

* * *

Years from that moment, Tadashi and Fred were neutral. Tadashi learned that he was extremely funny at times.

Before Hiro presented his Micro-Bots. The gang was helping set up the micro-Bots into the big blue bins. At first, Tadashi started off asking if Hiro was worried. Even though he said no, GoGo disagreed as Honey Lemon began to tell him to breathe. Once Wasabi suggested to give a clean pair of underpants, Fred began to explain his "ways" of how he dresses. Everyone groans in disgust.

But without thinking, Tadashi simply replied, "That is disgustly amazing."

Of course, GoGo would disagree. Fred objected, "It's called recycling." Just before they announced Hiro's name.

See? Friends.

* * *

**Aha, done and done. Part , nothing like to type while your niece is in the background watching Daniel Tiger. **_**Grown ups come back**_** is one of those songs I really like to hear, but Tadashi would say otherwise. It's so catchy! I'm so sorry, I just do. **

**Well, my cousin is gone so that's a relief. She's an embarrassment-don't tell her.**

**I can't be wrong with this one!**

**(1) Otouto means little brother in Japanese.**

**She really wanted the both of us to sign out together but she left. But…**

**Stay tune! 'Cause there's more comin' right at ya!**

**Oh yeah! And Martyn, I think the chapter will be coming soon. My cousin would say otherwise…**

And I think I'll be ending this thing soon... *Updated* Thank you guest for telling me that San Fransokyo was actually located in the US. I feel a little embaressed. But we all make mistakes! And we should all admit it.


	15. Sugary Hiro

_Plot by Edlover23, thank you!_

* * *

"Hiro, sometimes I think it's not safe for you to eat so much candy," Tadashi says, staring at the trash can that was filled by empty sandy wrappers of gummy bears, sour patch and such.

Hiro shrugs. "Well, what _ELSE_ am I suppose to do besides Bot-Fight?" he pops another gummy bear into his mouth.

Tadashi nods. "True, but try not to do anything crazy while I'm downstairs studying. I have to study for finals." He turns as he went straight upstairs.

* * *

Tadashi notices that it was very quiet for the last 30 minutes since he'd left his brother up there with all the candy. Did he fall asleep?

Or maybe he had sneaked out to go Bot-fighting?

Tadashi was in the café studying. He looked around on the counter with all the scattered papers with algebraic sentences and grids - not to mention methods. He stood up and stared at the stairs.

_**THUD! CLASH!**_

The sudden noise from the third floor made him jump off of his chair. He stood up and walked slowly up the stairs. "Hiro? Lil' bro? Please don't be hurting yourself-"

He saw Mochi running down the stairs fearfully, passing by him nearly knocking him off the stairs. "Whoa Mochi! It was you knocking off things? I bet Hiro was so mad that-"

In the midst of the sentence, he heard another thud. Now Tadashi was more caution . He ran up the stairs up to their bedroom. Unfortunately, the knob was locked, and Hiro was inside the room alone doing God knows what. Tadashi broke a cold sweat as he slammed the door with his fist furiously.

"HIRO! HIRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled as he began kicking the door. "PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR-"

_**THUD!**_

"**HIRO**!" He panicked as he began to think.

_Oh man!_ he thought to himself nervously. _Dear God what do I do!? _Then, a light bulb appeared on his head. _All I have to do is find another way to get inside the room! Wait…do we even have a fire escape stair case?_

Then in his head, his mind quickly flashback to when Hiro locked him out of the building.

"Aha! Don't worry little bro, I'm coming in one way or another!" he yelled over his shoulder as he went down the stairs all the way to the entrance and went around the back of the building and found the staircase. He nodded to himself as he began to climb nervously, he totally forgot how high the staircase went and didn't realized how high up his room was.

* * *

Meanwhile, his brother was tearing everything in his room and literally knocked down everything for a ridiculous reason-

"CANDEEE!" he exclaims as he opens up Tadashi backpack, flipped it upside sown and began to shake it as his binder, folder, loose leaf papers and pencils fell out of his backpack. "Stoopid bruder." he grumbles as he threw it across he room.

"Candycandycandycandycandy," he chanted as he hopped up to his door with his hands shaking, so eager to just brake out and shake everywhere. He tried to open the door, but he hasn't realize that he locked it earlier so that he would sleep inside while Tadashi would be left in the hallway.

And he knew his brother just hates sleeping in his jeans instead of his pajamas.

Or at least when he was sane until his mind flipped upside-down. Now all he could thing of is just candy or at least filling his body up with sugar.

Shaking the knob for 10 seconds he finally shook it open, damaging the lock. He was finally free and ran out of the room, crackling evilly as he headed straight for the café.

Just then, Tadashi just got up there panting. Once he got to the window, he was stunned by the room that was suddenly turned into a landfill. The computer was knocked down, the desk was on top of his bed, his backpack was ripped into two and was thrown across the room, and there were papers thrown all over the floor from his backpack.

The only thing he found that was neat was his bed- covered with candy wrappers.

He gasps as he climb through the window and pick up a candy wrapper. "Oh, no. He can't be Sugar high…could he?" He looked ahead and saw the door wide open.

"Hiro?" he called out.

There was no answer.

"HIRO?" _Oh crud. _

The ran straight downstairs and saw all the tables flipped upside-down. He rolled his eyes, _He's probably pulling my leg right now. He's trying to fool me._ "Ain't gonna happen bro." he said loudly as he crosses his arms.

He slowly turned to continue studying, but then he gasps as he saw counter that was once cluttered with all the answers to the finals disappeared. All that was left was his textbook-with the first page ripped into two.

"Hiro! Where did you put all of my papers! I need those!" he yelled, a little bit frustrated that his brother made him all worked up for this. Then, Hiro popped out of nowhere and jumped on top of him with his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs around his torso. "CANDY!" he screeched.

"What the heck- WOAH!" The older Hamada was being attack, due to Hiro's weight he fell forward.

* * *

**Whoops! Sorry, er I will continue…this will be updated! And uh, **_ahem_ **I just wanted to post something before I go-this will continue! If you want you could review now or hold it in until it's updated again. DON'T HATE ME!**

**I just wanted to show you guys where I am right now (lowest point) and uh I thought you might like to and just to let you know that um…I've started a fanfic on Tadashi being alive! If you want check it out, if not, well that hurts.**

**I will continue, so watch out because there's more coming…right at ya…**


	16. Busy College Boy

**Okay here I go. Boy I hate myself for doing this. Because it has drama.**

_Idea by EdLover32_

* * *

Hiro sits around in their room boredly, as Tadashi was typing away on his little laptop. All week Hiro was doing nothing except bother Tadashi. Because he was bored until his brother was accepted into the college.

Now everything was college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college, college (You get the idea.). He says it so many times, it doesn't even sound like a word anymore.

"Not now Hiro. I have to do something for **college**."

"Not now Hiro. I have to do **college** stuff."

"Dude, **college**."

"Put down my laptop! That's from **college**."

"Bye Aunt Cass, I'm going to **college**."

Okay, the last on wasn't referring to him but again you get the idea.

* * *

One day, Tadashi was exhausted from coming from-college. He plop himself on to his bad as he gives an exaggerated sigh.

_Wait…he isn't typing. He's resting. He's not talking. HE'S FREE!_ Hiro thought to himself hopefully as he jumped to Tadashi's bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FREE!" he exclaims already thinking about all the plans to have together.

"Hiro, I have to go to sleep for **college** tomorrow."

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _he screams in his head as he plops himself angrily. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN!?_

Hiro had enough. Hiro went back to his bed to grab a pillow and threw it harshly at Tadashi. Tadashi could only turn his head to his little brother and groan. "What are you…doing…Hiro…" he asks slowly as he began to drift asleep.

Until Hiro threw a random gadget at his head. Tadashi sat up alert as he rubs his head. "OW! Why the _heck _did you do _that_!?"

"Hey, watch your language!" Hiro spat back imitating Tadashi's voice.

Tadashi furrows his brows as he gives him a scrunched up expression. "Seriously, what is going on with you!?"

"**COLLEGE**!"

"Excuse me!?"

"College is messing you up! Ever since then, you didn't protect me, give me a pep talk, or hang out with me!" Hiro was holding up three things Tadashi hasn't been doing. "I could've hurt myself because of this freaking life I'm living!"

Hiro plops himself on the bed with his face buried into the sheets. Tadashi was shocked to hear that Hiro threatened to hurt himself and had many feelings swirling around. _He could've committed…_ Tadashi didn't bare to finish his thought as he rushes to comfort his brother.

"Hiro, I'm sorry but I have-" He stopped himself again as he pulls his brother to stand up on his feet. "Hiro!" Hiro had tears running down his cheeks and was sobbing bitterly.

"I…felt alone. That's it, nothing else ok?" Hiro struggles to say.

Tadashi shook his head as he pulls his brother into his arms and embraces on him. Tadashi runs his fingers into his messy hair and tries to soothe him. "There, there." Tadashi looks up and smiles at an amusing idea. "I have an idea that I think you'll like."

* * *

Aunt Cass was down stairs cooking Spicy Chicken wings for her two nephews.

"Hey Aunt Cass," one greet as Cass was adding sauce to the wings.

"Hi-" she turns and found that Hiro grew a little. Almost as tall as Tadashi. But she didn't see his face.

"Hey, Cass," another greets. She again turns and finds Tadashi very, very short. The two boys turns around and thought that Cass's stunned expression was hysterical. They've swap clothes.

(On one hand when they swap clothes, Tadashi's clothes were too big for Hiro but at least they could put a belt for him. Tadashi on the other hand…ripped Hiro's pants. Oh, and they did each others hair.)

And at that moment, Aunt Cass faints as the Spicy sause spills all over her as if murdered and blood was shreded everywhere.

"AUNT CASS!?" Tadashi and Hiro yells in unison as they rushes to their Aunt.

* * *

**UGH! HELLO MY GOOD PPL! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like-a MONTH! NUUUU! I love writing this story for my wonderful readers, oh dear please forgive me!**

**I've been busy writing There's Hope in Front of Me because I felt like it needed to be continued but this TOO! **

**Now, it wasn't exactly the idea EdLover23 says BUT she did say that Hiro bugs him and all and all he wants 2 do is hang out with Tadashi. Now, I just wanted to add a little sparkle to this so that it would be funny. X3**

**Stay tune because bla blah blah blah blah you know the line. (Sorry this was short :(****!)**


	17. Requested Chapters

_Ideas by EdLover23_

* * *

**The Jeter Wedding**

"Derek Jeter is _the_ best baseball player ever!" Tadashi tells Hiro as he rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his spicy wing.

"This was more annoying than the college thing." Hiro complains.

Tadashi grabs a knife and began to cut his spicy wing. "Hey, I'm just telling you that just because I saw he game today." Tadashi stabs the piece of chicken with a fork and eats it.

"But there wasn't a game _yesterday_!" Hiro rips another piece of chicken.

"Are you jelly, man?" Tadashi asks as he puts up an eyebrow humorously.

"I ain't no jelly, Baka." Hiro spat at him. Tadashi laughs with his mouth full and wipes the sauce off of his face. "If you love him so much…why don't you marry him!? HMMM!?" he teases

Tadashi chokes a little on his food. "EH!?"

"YA HEARD ME!" he continues and guffaws as he threw his head back.

"What!? Why-!?" Tadashi slaps his forehead. "That's so wrong! What's going on in that big brain of your!?"

Hiro stands up and pushes his chair in quickly. "Your wedding. What size are you!?" Hiro runs up the stairs before Tadashi would catch him.

"Oh why you little-!" Tadashi pushes in his chair and runs up the stairs after the younger Hamada.

**Sticky Pest!**

"I'm hoooooooooooooooome~!" the young eight year old Hamada yells in his high pitch, youthful voice. He plops his soccer bag on the floor, carelessly in the middle of the café as he walks up towards the counter to his aunt. His aunt gives his a warm smile. She couldn't help back baby talk him all the time.

"Ohm gosh! How's my little squirt coming along from soccer practice!?" he squeals at him. Then she sniffs the air and notes something. "Uh…_ahem_, you're a _stinky_ little squirt." she chuckles dryly.

Hiro examines himself on the reflection of the big glass window of the café. He was muddy everywhere, from his toes to his face. Surprisingly, his hair couldn't be any cleaner. He looks back at his aunt and chuckles. "Sorry I'm a messy boy…" he apologizes.

Aunt Cass hums as she takes out a bag for a costumer to-go. "I'll forgive you once you get your whole body is **squeaky clean**!" she coos at his as she tickles his fat tummy, he laughs as he runs upstairs.

Tadashi was upstairs reading a the first issues of Marvels. He knew he wouldn't finish until he was 100. His brother enters the room, with his muddy shoes making a _squish_ sound on the carpet with every step. The 14 year old cations him. "Woah woah h-hold on there!" he stood up alerted and pushes him out the room.

"Take a shower!" he nearly yells.

The little Hamada puffs. "I want to go inside to get my underwear!"

Tadashi marches inside, and seconds later some back with a boxer and threw it at his face. "Shower."

Hiro pulls off the boxers and marches away in the hallway into the bathroom. Tadashi sighs as he looks down at the muddy carpet. He rolls his eyes and goes downstairs to get a towel.

{}

Later, they all had dinner, Cass and Tadashi were enjoying their Caesar salads. Lettuce, croutons, Parmesan cheese, and anchovies, with an egg-based dressing, all the things Hiro dislikes about the salad-which was _everything _on the salad. Excepts the croutons, so Hiro tries to make Cass happy by forcing himself to swallow.

"I'm so glad Hiro took a shower," Aunt Cass speaks up, adding more dressing to her salad.

Hiro gulps.

Tadashi couldn't agree more. "It's been 4 weeks since he's taken a shower."

"But that's a month!"

Tadashi looks up and smiles at his aunt. "Exactly."

The two chuckles as they continue with their food. Then Tadashi's twitches at the whiff of the air. He groans, "Does anyone else smell that!?"

Aunt Cass takes a whiff and groans along with him. "Oh my goodness, I might've been nose blind this whole time!"

"Me too…"

Hiro looks down at his food guiltily as the other two family members gazes at Hiro. They both gasp as the jump out of their chairs and took more steps back.

"Hiro!? You didn't take a shower!?" the two scolds in unison as they pinch their noses to not smell the odor.

Hiro puts his hands up to protest but no words came out, with guilt he nods. Tadashi and Cass exchange glances. "Get the hose," Cass demands as Tadashi obeys and went straight to the sink to pull out the hose. Cass grabs Hiro and pulls him towards the sink, Hiro tries to free himself from the grip but couldn't escape.

"Say cheese, stinky boy!" Tadashi teases as he turns on the hose.

"NO!" Hiro screeches. But he was only spraying so little at him. Hiro's face softens. "Oh…"

Aunt Cass and Tadashi laughs as Hiro went upstairs to take a _real_ bath.

* * *

_Request(s) from Martyn_

* * *

Tadashi was a young man attending SFIT, a college. And Hiro is a prodigy that had just graduated from High school. To most people, it's hard to believe that they're both related. But they both have one thing in common. Besides robotics.

Gaining weight.

It's embarrassing yes, but only a few pounds dues to the spicy wings Cass was feeding them. For Hiro, it's mostly the gummy bears.

Tadashi watches Hiro pop another gummy bear into his mouth. Tadashi glares at him. "Hiro, you've gain weight from those gummy bears you've recently be eating."

Hiro shrugs.

Tadashi continues. "It's not good for you, I think you should stop."

Hiro gulps down his gummy bear and decides to fire back. "Oh yeah? What 'bout you?"

"What about me?"

"You, on the other hand, have been gaining weight."

"I'm a man, that's different. I'm suppose to get bigger."

"Oh, so why can't I just say that?"

Tadashi pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's _different_."

* * *

Tadashi lays down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His brother walks into the room in his Pjs.

"Whachadoin' fat man?" Hiro asks him with a New York accent as he sits down on a chair.

Tadashi sighs as puts his hands over his face. "I. Am not. Fat."

Hiro's lip curls from its corner. "Why don't you ask Honey Lemon?"

Tadashi slaps his forehead. "That's!" he first opposes but then his mind went blank for a comeback. He sighs. "I can't even think straight. This fat problem going on-I don't even know if people could notice."

"I hear that word everyday." Hiro agrees. Hiro then stands up and walks up to his brother. Then he rest his head on Tadashi's stomach.

"This is awkward." Tadashi stood up as Hiro sat on the floor and watches Tadashi walk out the door. "Let's never talk about this ever again." he says by the door.

Hiro stayed there and nods. "Agreed."

* * *

**I messed up big time. Well, at least I finished this one. Please review.**

_Em, what else was I going to say…oh_**.**

**Martyn, I am not good at writing Hidashi stories, actually I don't know if you actually support it but I'm just saying that the requests were Hidashi like per se, you get me? I put the two ideas together because the topic seemed related so yeah! Please accept!**

**A big thank u 2 EdLover23! You're so cool! I love these ideas! WOO!**

**Stay tune! 'Cause there's less boring stories comin' right at ya!**


	18. Baymax and the Robot Baymax

**Did you miss me? Sike, you miss the story! This is guaranteed BETTER than the suckish one I made recently. I'm so very, very, VERY sorry but this one is CUTE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Young Tadashi Hamada went out fishing with Tameo, his father, by a nearby lake for a traditional Daddy Son Day. Yet, as they hold very still, nether of them were enjoying this.

Tadashi, after a moment of slightly hesitating, he finally spoke up. "Pa, I don't think I am enjoy this."

At first, his father gave him a stern look. But afterwards, he laughs at what had seem to trick him. "Oh, thank God you said that!" he puts down his fishing pole.

"I never thought you would say that, I've always hated fishing. Not even the Discovery Channel makes it seem fun." he continues as Tadashi smiles back and puts down the fishing pole.

"Then why did you brought me here, pa?" he asks as Tadashi raises an eyebrow.

Tameo clears throat as he lets out a cold cough. "Well, uh, the th-thing is…mother told me to take you here."

Tadashi chuckles. "Oh pa."

"Oh Dashi!"

Tadashi laughs louder as his father laughs along with him. They both sat down near the deck as they stares at the fishes swimming around quickly, almost as if they were squirming and just wriggling their body to move back and forth.

"You know…" Tomeo starts and trails off a bit when he felt his son's eyes land on him. "I have a very funny memory when your mother was pregnant."

Tadashi shrugs. "And what happened?"

Tomeo chuckles before answering. "I told your mother…"

"_Why would you want to name our child that!?" Marie shrieks at her husband with a terror like look._

_Her husband gave her a shrug. "I thought it would be a nice name!" he nearly yells at her back, yet he is careful not to yell at the woman who is 'going through a stage of mood swings'._

_Marie puts her hand on her hip and glares. "You want to name our son 'Baymax'?"_

Tadashi bursts out laughing. "Baymax!? That's a silly name!"

Tameo rolls his eyes. "I wish that was the reaction from your mother instead of -" he mimics her voice. " _that is the most outrageous thing to hear from a mad man I just married last year_!"

Tadashi rolls on the deck laughing hysterically. His father grabs him firmly by the arm to stop him.

"_Anyway_," he continues. "That is what I've always wanted to name you."

"But why?" the curious son asks.

Tameo pulls him close to hug him. "Well, it may not be a real name but ever since I was a young boy, I named every stuff animal Baymax. Like there was Baymax #1, Baymax #2 and so on."

Tadashi chuckles. "Baymax # 200?"

"Baymax # 500?"

"Or Baymax # #500,000?"

"Or Baymax #500,999?"

"Or Baymax #-"

"Alright, that's enough…Baymax."

Tadashi chuckles. His father nudges him. "Hey, maybe if you ever make the most successful invention one day…name it Baymax."

He nods. "Okay, pa."

* * *

Yet, a month later, his parents die in a tragic car accident and he forgets all about Baymax…until…

* * *

The twelve year old Tadashi was gazing at the picture of his parents and him wearing old Japanese clothing, the Kimono. His aunt was by the stairs with her arms full with the laundry basket. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she sees her nephew gazing at the pictures sadly. She sighs as she walks up to him and stands next him.

"Hey."

Tadashi looks up at her. Then, once he notices the basket of laundry, he quickly snatches it out of her hands. But then the aunt takes it back from him.

"Tadashi," Aunt Cass tells him in a soothing tone. "come on, I know you don't want to talk about them…but you can't hold in too much."

Tadashi nods. "Yes…I think I know…"

She sighs. "Tell you what, I'm sure you remember that my brother, in your case, _Dad_…" she looks at the photos. "He was a ridiculous man. Of course, Mom would agree."

Tadashi lets out a sad chuckle. "Right."

"I remember the day he first named his first stuff animal a funny name…"

Tadashi blinks. _Wait…I think it was…_

"And then he named the other stuff animals with the same name, one after one…"

Tadashi reaches into the core of his memory. _What was it? K Mart? No no no, that's ridiculous! It was…Bay…_ He gasp.

"And I remember he names them-"

"BAYMAX!" Tadashi exclaims as he races to his room. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes down the name to remember it and take with him forever.

* * *

Inspiration came to him. Tadashi jumps to his feet the second it came to him. He paces left and right, gathering more ideas that came to mind. _It'll have over 100,000 health care procedures! Yeah, and it'll be made of…_

He stops to think but then smiles ear to ear at the next idea.

_The softest material I can find for a huggable approach! And I'll call him He-_

He stops himself and remembers something that was almost forgotten. He sat down slowly and sighs.

_No, I'll name him…_

He glances over his shoulder, his hat that he'd put on the desk. The hat his father gave to him.

_I'll name him Baymax._

* * *

**Please don't be bored with this…I thought this would be nice. Please come back. I know it's been long but I'm still here. Where's HIRO!? I'm sorry but he's not here... oh boy**

**Please stay, because there's more comin' right at ya. :)**


	19. Look For ANOTHER Angle (Seriously)

Hiro, for the first time, had trouble with his homework and called his brother down from his room into the kitchen to help him. The twelve year old Tadashi looked a Hiro with bewildered expression.

"What's up?" he asks.

There 5 year old pointed at an angle on his homework that was made for an 3rd grader.

Tadashi nods. "Okay, could you be little more specific?"

"What's the answer?" he asks innocently.

Tadashi chuckles. "Okay um, so it looks new, huh?"

Hiro nods. "Yeah, it doesn't look like an L, it looks like a V!"

Tadashi, right then, knew the answer. "Find another angle, then."

Hiro tilts his head in confusion. "HUH?"

Tadashi chuckles. "Turn the paper." Hiro turns it a little. "More."

Hiro turns it more, then he gasps at the paper.

Tadashi smiles, "What do you see?"

"A _backwards_ L!"

Tadashi leans forwards as he points at it. "When the angles look funny, just tilt the paper until this line is straight." he says as he points at the line connecting A to B. "Now you see BC pointing somewhere else and now it's a backwards L."

Hiro then turns the paper to the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?"

Hiro smiles at him. "Now it looks like a _forward _L!"

Tadashi chuckles. "A forwards L is easier to look at, huh?"

Hiro held up his protractor. "Yep!"

* * *

Hiro put his head down in detention. His 14 year old brother walked by in the hallway and then peaked through a room with Hiro putting his head down. Tadashi sighs as he walks up to Hiro and shook his him. "Wake up, Bonehead." he mumbles as his younger brother pushes his hand away.

Hiro looks up at him. "How did you get inside here? This is detention for the seventh graders." Hiro spat at him.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "I was here three years ago, pal. Besides, there's no teacher in here." Hiro raises his eyebrows in surprise. "What are _you_ doing here, anyway?"

Hiro sighs. "Well, there was this group activity in which we were supposed to find pictures around here that were related to evolution and identify them. I was frustrated that I never found Lucy for extra credit, because I'm failing for being late here."

"So, you got in trouble for throwing a tantrum." Tadashi clarifies.

Hiro snaps his fingers at him. "The life of an eight year old," he says sarcastically.

Tadashi looks around the room, realizing there were pictures of monkeys with humanlike features. Then, his mind races back to seventh grade and remembers where he'd found Lucy. He smirks at Hiro, and Hiro glares at him.

"What are you smiling about…" Hiro stood up in front of Tadashi. "You know where Lucy is!?"

Tadashi laughs. "Of course I found Lucy."

Hiro punches his arm. "Dude, if I find her, I can get out of here!"

Tadashi rubs his arm around his wound. "Alright, calm down. I'll show you." Tadashi walks all the way to the back of the room, and Hiro follows him.

Hiro shrugs. "Now what?"

"Find another angle."

Hiro threw his head back in annoyance and moans. "Not that motto again!"

Tadashi nods as he laughs by the fact he remembers how many times he'd say all the time that back in those childhood days. "_**Find another angle**_!" he yells again as he watches his brother collapse to the floor, fake crying.

"Stay there!" Tadashi gasps. Hiro raises an eyebrow. "Let's review math; a straight angle is 180 degrees flat."

"Blah blah blah blah blah." Hiro moans.

"So," Tadashi continues. "If you had my brain, you'd knew what I meant by 'angle'."

"Blah."

"So this is how I think, you are laying down in a 180 degrees angle. Now, curl up to 90 degrees."

"How did math turn into gym?"

"Curl for Lucy!"

Hiro curls stubbornly, and in front of him was a poster of a human. "Modern day human, not Lucy."

Tadashi nods. "Now lay back down."

Hiro moans as he threw himself back.

"Now, what are you looking at?" Tadashi asks.

Hiro gazes up at the ceiling. "I see a Homo sapien," he says in a more annoyed tone.

Tadashi tilts his head. "Oh, I thought you were looking underneath the desk."

Hiro turns his head to look underneath a desk. "Wait, that's-!" He was surprised to see a monkey underneath the desk. "I thought Mr. Karasuma** was lying! There is a Lucy in here!"

Hiro stood up and looks at his brother brightly with content. "Thanks Tadashi."

"Just remember Hiro-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

In union, they said together: Find another angle.

* * *

Hiro was getting irrated by this whole "Find Another Angle" thing. Right now, when they're supposed to thing of ideas to enter the SFIT college, Tadashi is shaking him upside down on his back.

"What are you doing!?" Hiro exclaims as his brother snickers as he shakes his brother around the room.

"Come on, shake things up a bit!" Tadashi could only say.

Hiro picks up his head a little. "What?"

Tadashi looks over his shoulder to look at Hiro. "Find another angle!"

"UGH!" Hiro moans as his rolls his eyes at this again. But then, once Hiro laid his eyes on his Mega-Bot, inspiration came to him.

* * *

**Tada! Hiro time! I had inspiration from the movie and the quote "Find another angle"! So I've listed sinarios of times when Hiro was having a hard time and he needed Tadashi to help.**

**OK, so the first two scenes may not make sense the first time so read it again if you don't understand. Just try'n to b creative. **

**Days ago, I've watched the movie "The Book of Life". I loved it so much, but I wanted to stay with Big Hero 6. I was about to get obsessed with it, but I don't know what kind of stories to write for Manollo and Maria. They're happy and the story ended like that. **

**Anyway, stay tune! 'Cause there's more comin' right at ya!**


	20. With this 5 year old

_Hurray for chapter 20! Thank you SOO much for the support! XP_

* * *

**Story taken place during the deleted scene when they first found out Hiro was a prodigy from BH6.**

Tadashi looks down at 5 year old Hiro, looking back into 12 year old Tadashi's big brown, concerning eyes. The staring contest goes on until 1) Hiro's eyes turns pink or until 2) Tadashi blows into his watery eyes and Hiro would shriek in irritation and pouts.

Tadashi did the 2nd option. He blew into Hiro's watery eyes. Hiro wails. "NOOOOOOO! You **always** cheat, you meanie! AGH!"

But since they were in the hallways, Tadashi quickly interrupts him and hushes the young boy worriedly. "Will you peep down!?" Tadashi hisses at him.

Hiro wipes his eyes.

"Okay, a deal's a deal; the one who stares the longest wins what they've requested-"

"I requested for you to dance in my new class in your pink underwear!" Hiro reminds him as Tadashi turns pink.

"Yeah r-right, like I have a pair of _that_!" He clears his throat. "And my request was for you to stand in front of the class and say your name, your favorite dish and address and your favorite brother - all with a British accent. Trust me, I could've asked for worse, but I was just going easy on you." Tadashi chuckles.

Hiro tilts his head. "What's a British accent?" Hiro asks.

"Oh, it's just that irritating accent they use in Peppa Pig," Tadashi answers.

"I thought they were talking in an Australian accent-"

"No, that's the accent Fred uses to make fun of the Avengers," Tadashi says quickly, realizing that Hiro was a little late for his third grade class.

The door swung open as the Hamada brothers eyes were fix on to the class inside the class. They were all behaved in there seats, watching them. Hiro was wrapped around Tadashi's long leg. Hiro looks up to Tadashi, he was about to cry. But Tadashi gave him an assuring look that he'll be fine. Hiro looks at the class, at the teacher, then at Tadashi again. Tadashi whispers him to breathe and to go on. Hiro lets go of him and walks quietly.

\

Tadashi was proud of his little brother. Hiro looks back at Tadashi for the last time- this time with a small smile and two thumbs up. Tadashi felt happy - but he then he realized that Hiro was missing something. Two things.

Tadashi pssts at Hiro. Hiro turns as he sees Tadashi holding up his backpack with a humoress expression. Hiro rolls his eyes as he quickly ran across the room to snatch it out of his hands.

Once he did, Tadashi coughs. "AHEM, you forgot another thing, Hiro…"

The young boy sighs in frustration. "What is it?"

"To say good bye!"

Tadashi pulls him into a big bear hug as Hiro tries to hug him back harder.

_This was nice. 2 years of being a prodigy means to skip a few grades. But that doesn't make you anymore older and there's no excuse to skip a chance to feel love in your big brother's arms. _

* * *

Tadashi was shaking his foot frantically. He's eyes were close shut tightly. When he woke up, Hiro was on his bed - tickling his foot.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yells, creating a foreshadow of what made Hiro think he's mad. But Tadashi gabs Hiro and throws him onto his own bed and starts tickling Hiro.

"No! I'm hahahahahaha so ha-ha sensitive-hahahahahahahahaha~!" Hiro tries to manage to talk, but Tadashi wouldn't let him.

* * *

**HI! I miss this story. Trust me, I do. Don't think I'm lying. Okay, yes I've been busy with THiFoM (There's Hope in Front of Me: **story about Tadashi not dead**). But I enjoy writing this story! And please, more requests! Yes, that means you Edlover23! I love your requests so please bring up something! I'm stuck.**

**So from a sick person, stay tune, 'cause I'm comin' back from the break! **_And wish me a Happy B-day!_


	21. TadashiWolf

_Idea by EdLover23_

* * *

"Tadashi! Let's watch TeenWolf!"

Tadashi raises an eyebrow at the younger sibling suspiciously and lets out a weak laugh. "Em...are you...asking to watch a 90's movie...with me?" He asks surprised.

Hiro sighs as he rolls his eyes. Tadashi scoffs at the 7 year old. "Puh-leez. You wouldn't survive a minute of it."

The younger one shook his head violently, showing greatly that he disagree. "I'm in seventh grade!" he squeaks.

Tadashi clicks his tongue as he snaps his fingers. "See, that's where the line breaks - you 're a **prodigy**. Your brain is _brilliant_ but not _mature_ enough."

Hiro furrows his eyebrows. "Why exactly?" he asks with sass.

Tadashi looks at him for a while. "Well…there's a disturbing part."

"You've seen it without me?"

"_Oooh _yes, Fred showed it to me."

"Why?"

Tadashi shudders. "No reason," he says quickly. "Isn't there another movie you'd want to watch?"

Hiro smiles. "Twilight?"

"B-B-But th-that's like a chick flick!" Tadashi stammers, embarrassed for his own brother to watch that movie. "What got you into Were-Wolves these days!?"

"Because a seventh grader said so!" he pouted.

* * *

Tadashi realized that Hiro was only doing this just so that he could fit in with the others. So, the only thing left to do was to just let him be. For now, of course. Tadashi was also surprised to notice that they had the DVD of Twilight. **(**_"Hey Hiro, where did you get that DVD?" "Aunt Cassie's room!" "…" "What?"_**)**

In the beginning of the movie, everything was peaceful as the deer was trotting along, as the stillness of the woods was a little suspicious. Hiro yawns as Tadashi tells him to wait for it. Then, a mysterious creature come out of the blue and bites the neck of the innocent creature, so fast, that they flew off-screen before they could tell who it was. Hiro shrieks as he ran out of the living room.

Tadashi snickers, thinking that Hiro must've thought it was a Were-Wolf, but he knew it was a vampire.

"Hiro, do you wan to watch TeenWolf instead?" he called as he was willing to change the movie as well.

"YES!" Hiro calls back as Tadashi rolls his eyes and gets up to change the movie.

Hiro comes back with another DVD. "I found this one in you room, Tadashi!"

Tadashi snatched the DVD. "Gimme that!"

* * *

Hiro wasn't pleased with the other movie either. In fact, he was a little disturbed when the teen was turning into a Were-Wolf in the bathroom. When Hiro ran out of the living room at that moment as well, he found him in the sheets, shaking and trembling like a mini earthquake on his bed.

Tadashi taps on his back. "I'm sorry Hiro, I didn't know it'd scare ya." Tadashi apologizes.

Hiro peeks out of his sheets. "Tadashi, are you a teen, too?"

Tadashi shrugs, " well, I am in fact 13, so I think yeah?"

Hiro lets out a forced, nervous laugh. "OH YOU! You Tadashi! Aha! Ha ha! Ha…" Hiro pulls the sheet over his head.

Tadashi sighs awkwardly as he stood up from the bed. "Ok, Imma go to sleep, good night, Hi-"

"YOU DO THAT!" Hiro muffled replied.

* * *

All day, Hiro was avoiding him, as if he was scared to go near Tadashi, was he mad? Was that all? For what had happened last night?

After school, Tadashi caught a glance of Hiro. Tadashi catches up to his short brother, who was a former student of almost the same school, as he squeezes in between the crowded waves of people. He taps on his shoulder and gives him a warm greeting as he beamed at him, "Hey lil' bro!" He gives him a small wave.

Hiro turns and turned pale once he saw him. He gave the world an ear-shredding shriek as he ran out of the hallway and into the staircase. Tadashi at first had grip on him, but then he no longer had him once Hiro disappeared. Tadashi yells for him, but little Hiro sonic boomed through the hallways, pushing aside everything in his way. Tadashi let's out a short heavy sigh as he chases after his brother. Within 20 seconds on the dot, the Hamada brothers raced 5 blocks straight to the Lucky Cat Café, and as soon as they've reached the door, they both collapse on the entrance for their legs were weary and shaking from anxiety.

Their aunt gasps at the two boys panting as their torso and legs ached from running. "Omigosh, you boys okay?" she asks them anxiously.

They couldn't reply, although they were both, as mentioned before, tired. But they've managed o give a small, weak nod.

* * *

Hiro was trembling, even after reviving from the long run, as he watches Tadashi tearing apart the spicy chicken with his teeth.

Later, Tadashi decides to clear the dishes. But even after picking up Hiro's plate, Hiro avoids contact with him. Tadashi tries to be kind and gives him a warm smile as a gesture. Hiro looks away quickly to avoid eye contact. Tadashi slowly turn his head back to the sink.

_What's wrong with him? Is he really mad?_

Tadashi carefully puts down a plate and turns to talk to his brother. "Hiro-"

"Tadashi," Cass chirps suddenly. "I know this is a little embarrassing for me to say," she then says slowly. "but you forgot t-"

"Oh!" Tadashi automatically knew what Aunt Cass was talking about since she'd brought this up before. He blushes a tint of pink on his face. "D-Don't worry, I'll shave!"

Hiro jumped off of his chair and stared wildly at him. "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" he shrieked as he ran up stairs.

Cass and Tadashi stood there blankly. A moment later, they exchange glances. "Has he been like that all day?" she asks him.

Tadashi taps his lower lip. "Um, not sure. I-I'll talk to him."

Tadashi fallows up the stairs and reached to his room, finding Hiro, just as the night before, hiding underneath his bed sheets. "Hiro?" Tadashi calls after him. Hiro suddenly shifts his body to the right side of the bed, causing him to fall off like a Klutz.

"Don't be a stumblebum, Bonehead." Tadashi jokes with him.

Although Hiro was squirming underneath his sheet. "Hey, hey! Quit that!" Tadashi unravels the sheet off of Hiro's head. Hiro looks at him fearfully.

"Hiro?" he tries more soothingly. "What's wrong? Are you mad? Scared? Ill? Upset?"

Hiro gulps loudly. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-" this goes on for about 10 seconds. Tadashi tries to be patient but didn't felt that way after it's gone so long it sound ridiculous.

"Hiro, _**ENGLISH**_ please!" he anxiously pleaded.

"W-Were-Wolf!" he cried.

Tadashi sighed. "I knew it, I'm sorry I let you watch those scary mo…"

Then he noticed that Hiro was pointing at him. "Wait…you think that I'm a…"

Hiro nods.

For a moment there was a moment of awkward silence. But then Tadashi breaks it by laughing hysterically. Hiro didn't find anything of this situation funny. In fact, to him it was rather serious. Tadashi fell backwards as he rolls a little on the floor.

Hiro pokes him as he growls. "Well!?"

Tadashi settles off the laughter as he wipes a tear off. "Whew! Well what?"

"ARE you a WERE WOLF!?"

Tadashi rolls his eyes, although he was smiling. "Hiro, you're joking, right?"

Hiro had his face scrunched up as his eyebrows touched his eyes. Tadashi's smile rather withered away slowly. "Oh, gosh Hiro. I'm not a Were-Wolf!"

"But you SHAVE!"

Tadashi's face turns red. "That's _nature_!" he fires back.

"You eat MEAT!"

"So do you Hiro!"

"You're a TEEN!"

"What does that have to do with being a Were-Wolf!? Even a baby can be a Were-Wolf!"

"But YOU…you…" Hiro ran out of evidence of what a Were-Wolf had for characteristics. "Oh…" Hiro scoots away bashfully as Tadashi walks way in the opposite direction, grumbling.

* * *

One day, 20 year old Tadashi found the TeenWolf movie underneath the sofa. Tadashi then flashes back when Hiro and he were kids. He smirks at Hiro, who was nearby reading a graphic novel.

"Hey, remember the time you thought I was a Were-Wolf?" he teases.

"DON'T remind me…" Hiro scowls.

* * *

**By a show of hands. Who thought that this was FUNNY!**

**Me: *raises hand***

**Everybody: *stares blankly***

**Okay…then by a show of hands, who thought I took way too long to-**

**Everybody: *raises their hands with scrunched up expressions***

**Me:…*raises hand stubbornly* I didn't even finish the question but ok.**

**I know, don't be upset! You should be happy that I didn't abandon this story! AnyWho! I would like to thank these ppl!**

**EdLover23**

**DirtKid123**

**Ga Jr**

**BabyCupid1**

**Stay tune! Just do it. **_If there's anything at all you want to say about these movies, don't be shy. I don't know much 'bout them, I just use them for the story!_


	22. Late boi

On December 25, Tadashi arrived home late.

Very late. Around 12:07, but it was only because in the lab , he'd cause _another_ power outage in the college 6 hours ago. Since it was December, and the sun goes down at 5pm it was completely dark. On that note, Baymax was still activatated and he somehow managed to walk out of the room and slapped already 4 people within the 5 seconds of darkness.

Of course, they were Wasabi, Fred, Honey and GoGo. The only people inside the lab. The scary part was that even though it was so dark, GoGo succeded to punch him in the pitch black dark.

Figures, she might have a sixth sense.

When Tadashi came back home, Hiro was sitting in his bed, still wode awake.

"Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed as he dropped his bag and sat down next to him. "Whacha doin' her at this time!?"

"Whacha doin' here at this time, _Tadashi_!" Hiro fires back.

Tadashi raises an eyebrow.

"It's Dedember 25th, you know what day it is and you missed it. Why do you even have school at this time anyway!?"

Tadashi sighs. "Because I've asked Callaghan an extention on Baymax-"

"What's this Baymax you've been telling me anyway?!" Hiro continues to spat with an attitude.

Tadashi furrows his eyebrows. "I been _trying_ to tell you but you never listen!" Tadashi tells him as he stood up from the bed. "And I'll tell ya, I tried to come here as soon as possible but I've caused a power outage! I am deeply sorry!"

**How will this be solved? Now you have the power! Send a review and tell me the first thing that comes to mind...even if its CRAZAY! **

**Happy new year! **_Sorry, im not good with ideas and i wanted to send thos out as soon as possible. _


	23. Late boi with french fries

_Inspiration Girl with 4 Fears's _

So Tadashi's hands were tied. And there was nothing else to do. Excepts one thing.

Tadashi decided to throw a party for Hiro inside the garage.

But not just any party. A _French Fry_ theme party. They had a good laugh with the decorations they had - balloon French fries, a French fry piñata, streamers with pictures of little French fries on them. And best of all - _French fries_. It was a good thing they went to McDonald's before decorating.

"Wow! This is the best!" Hiro exclaims as he took out a fry and popped it into his mouth. "But why French fries?" he asks a bit weirded out by the idea of French fry.

Tadashi smiles. The first thing that comes to mind is one thing and one thing only:

"FRENCH FRIES," he says. "French fries will never betray you and will never let you down. Just know that the next time someone betrays you."

Hiro smiles back. "Then you're a French fry to me. Well, after tonight."

"Waa? I've never betrayed you!"

Hiro raises an eyebrow before eating another French fry.

Tadashi puts his hands up, surrendering. "Alright, alright only today I haven't been there for you…and that time you were bullied…and that other time- BUT if you look at it this way, you never told me you needed my help. And after that I've been there for you."

Hiro shrugs. "I guess. But promise me that you'll be a good French fry to me." Hiro held up a French fry. "French fry promise me!"

Tadashi takes a French fry and held it next to his. "I French fry declare that I French fry promise, to make the frenchiest French fry promise to never-"

"Oh for Mochi's sake, get to the point!" Hiro spat tersely.

"I French fry promise never betray my brother ever again." Tadashi says. "I'll be the best French fry you've ever had."

Hiro shook his head. "I don't think you taste good."

Tadashi shrugs. "Hey, I'm not a good French fry without salt and some dip, now would I?" Tadashi asks skeptically. Hiro laughs as he peels off the lid of the Sour Sweet sauce and set it down on a nearby table and the two began to dip their French fries happily ever after.

Until Aunt Cass crashes the party. "WHAT ARE YOU BOIS DOING AT THIS TIME PARTYING!? IT'S 12 O'CLOCK!"

"Mama mia!" Hiro exclaims in an Italian accent.

"We're ah TOAST!" Tadashi exclaims back mimicking an Italian accent as well as they both dashed out of the room - leaving the French fries behind.

Who dares betray or leave behind French fries when they never betrayed _you_?

Well, beside the part that they don't have legs.

* * *

**I thought this was funny! Don't judge if ya hate French fries! Anyhow, I hope you had a good laugh because I would like to thank the Girl with 4 fears for this inspiration because this was hysterical.**

**Now here's the scary part…every time I try to write **_fries _**I end up writing **_fires _**instead!**

**That's a sign…**

**O _ O Sorry Tadashi.**

**Stay tune (**_and bring your dip with you as well!_**)! 'Cause I'm giving you more French fries to enjoy the next chapter with!**

_*Hands out large French fries*_


	24. Here's a note

**Forgive me, this was the wrong story to post. In fact, it wasn't even a story. **

**So apologies for the mix up. This was not that funny. I accidentally posted something from my trash file, or moreover, my boredom file. So please, wait for a couple more days to refresh myself from the busy days I've been out.**

_Sincerely, _

_BabyAngelStar101 _


	25. Hair Cut

_Idea from EdLover23_

* * *

Tadashi sighs as he stares as Hiro squirms in his sheets. He pokes his head out of the blanket. "Don't come any closer with those scissors, you monster!"

"Hiro, please hold still! I'm trying to get the gum outta your hair." He plead as Hiro jumps off of his bed as dashes out of the room to the kitchen. Tadashi fallows after him. Tadashi was running with scissors right after Hiro, extending his arm, putting the scissor behind his head. He extends and-

_Snip! _

"Oh no! That wasn't the part I was suppose to cut off!" he utters as he stops running and watches Hiro's hair strand fall to the ground.

He gulps. "I'm dead!" he whimpers. "Oh well, maybe she wouldn't tell…" Tadashi's pupil shrunk as he sees Hiro's hair suddenly having a bald patch.

"Oh goodness, I'm dead!"

Hiro fingers crept up to his scalp and touches his bald patch, "hey…why isn't there any hair here!?" he shrieks as his fingers ran through the rest of his hair he had.

Tadashi hides the scissors behind his back. "I'm dead, I'm gonna get murdered by my own brother…"

Even though Hiro was 5 years old.

* * *

**Hello and thank you very much for, well seeing this. Thank you all for the support. I've been watching Erased for the past 12 weeks so that should explain pretty much why I haven't been updating. **

**Thank u guys for staying tune! I need more requests/ideas. If ya got any, tell me soon!**


	26. I look like Tadashi?

"You look so familiar!"

Hiro blinks as he turns as he comes face to face with a young adult. A young woman, maybe 25, with a high pony tail, sweat bands, top, and shorts. She remove her ear buds and leans as close as she could until their noses were touching and their eyes were locked.

"Tadashi!" she squealed.

Hiro's eyes broke the spell of their eye contact as his gaze fell to his feet. The woman leans back, upright as she continues to beam.

Hiro shook his head. "No, uh, I'm his little brother."

The woman's smile withered away as she tilted her head. "Oh you're uh…H…eh…his brother! Right. I'm so sorry, you look so much like him!"

Hiro's head jerk back in confusion as he takes a step back from the crazy stranger. "Not really, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I was your babysitter!" she chirps.

Hiro at first gives her a fake smile. Then he runs away from her, all the way back to the Lucky Cat Café.

_Hwawawawawaaaahhhh….leave me alone…_

_Baby Hiro squeals as he continues to pull the babysitter's hair. "Rope, rope, rope!"_

_The woman yelps as she swats his greasy hands away from his meal from Burger King. "Bad boy, BAD BOY!"_

_Tadashi jumps on the couch as he whooshes his paper air plane around the room. "Air plane!" he jumps off the couch and landed on his feet with all the force in the world. Due to all the force, his ankles suddenly twisted as he fell on his side and screams his whiny heart out._

"_AIR PLANE!" Hiro yelps as he snatches the air plane outta Tadashi's hands and began to whoosh around._

_The woman moans in frustration, "MAN I CAN REAALLY USE SOME FRENCH FRIES RIGHT NOW!" But then she notes to herself that she was on a diet sadly. _

_Suddenly, everything was quiet. There was no more screaming. The woman look around as she glances at the boys, whose faces turn a bright shade of red._

"_What!?" she asks them eagerly. "What happened?"_

_She waits for one to respond. Finally, in unison, they both uttered, "Poo poo…"  
_

_The woman's heart dropped._

Hiro enters the café, once again buzzing with overlapping conversations as his Aunt rushes back and forth with towering dishes of pastries. Hiro sighs as he began to walk towards the stairs to his room, until a pair of hands grabs him on his shoulder, that spun Hiro all the way around until he was face to face with an adult once again.

But he had glasses. And he was a dude. A very filthy one.

He raises an eyebrow, then he smiles. "Wow Tadashi! It's been 2nd grade until I've seen you! Your hair is a mess! What happened to you, ya little germ!?"

_Déjà vu? _

He clears his throat. "Uh, I'm actually his little brother, Hiro!"

The teacher, so it seems, wipes his foggy glasses and puts it on again. "Really? Well, tell Tadashi that Mr. Karasuma said, 'Tissue girl moved away.' " And with that, the man winks as he walks away casually.

Hiro gives the man a scrunched up expression, of once again, bewilderment. "What the heck is going on?"

_Tadashi glares at Mr. Karasuma as he fumes out his clogged up feelings after school. "Why did you assigned me to work with Tissue Girl!?" he exclaims. Tissue Girl was really Emily, but she always seemed to sneeze on him because she sits right behind him. Mr.K always laughed when that happened._

_Tadashi, as a little kid, always thought that Mr.K had something against him. He knew he hated him, but he could never put his finger onto why he hated him. _

_Mr.K reacts to this situation calmly as a smirk curls on the corner of his lips. "I just thought that I could have some fun shipping one of my students."_

_Tadashi definitely did not understand what he meant by "shipping."_

_Mr.K shrugs. "I thought you liked Emily."_

"_Tissue Girl…" he grumbles underneath his breath. _

"_Whatever, I just thought you two looked cute together."_

_Tadashi threw his hands up in frustration as he leans forward, about to blow, but then leans back and walks out of the classroom yelling over his shoulder, "I rather be paired up with Lieko Tanaka than _her_!"_

_So then it was decided. The next day, Mr. K switched Tissue Girl with Lieko, which came for Tadashi's relief. Lieko and Tadashi high 5 as Tissue Girl finally realizes what was happening. She threw her head up in the air and began to scream. _

"_NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" she screams as she throws a tantrum in the center of the classroom. _

_Mr. K rushed over to Tissue Girl to comfort her. "What's wrong, what's wrong!?" he asks her with anxiety. _

_She sniffles as boogers came down all the way down to her bottom lip. She wipes it off with a tissue. "T-T-T-Tadashi w-was su-p-p-pose to me m-m-MY PARTNER!" she whimpers as she points at him._

_Tadashi's face turns red as Lieko pats him on the back. "Oooooh! Tadashi has a lover girl!" She exclaims as the whole class cooes. _

_With regret, Tadashi offers to be partners with Tissue Girl. And for the rest of the day, Tadashi slammed his head on his desk when nobody was looking. _

When Hiro got upstairs, he took the time to look at the mirror and compares himself with Tadashi. He takes a photo of Tadashi and places it right next to himself as he looks into the mirror. He tilts his head.

_**Do I really look like him? **_

* * *

**Nah, don't get your dream up too high Hiro! I tried ****my very best for DirtKid123 from her request so thank you so much for your awesomeness! **

**Thank you for the support guys! Not much to say except I'm enjoying my haircut! **

**Now stay tune! Cos there's more coming right at ya!**


	27. It's about to go down

"Why is Aunt Cass so _nosey_?" young Hiro asks.

Tadashi shrugs as he folds his clothes. "Maybe she because she loves us?" He straightens out the wrinkles of his t-shirt.

Hiro shook his head. "Sometimes I want to be _alone_."

He glares at him. "Is it _that_ much of a deal?"

Hiro nods.

"If it bothers you so much, then why don't you get her a boyfriend?" He plops the pile of clothes onto his feet.

Hiro's face slowly beams as his mouth open so much, he reveals the gap in his front teeth as it sparkles with inspiration. "That's a _great_ idea!" he chirps happily as he stood up to his feet.

Tadashi sighs, "What are you going to so then?" And before he could answer, he held up a finger to pause him. "And before you say _anything_, I am going to remind you to not talk to strangers."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, _pul-leez_." He throws back his head irritated. "What else would an eight year old would do then go around asking people, 'Hey, wanna go out with my aunt? She's _hot_.' " he implies with a sarcastic tone.

"I was going to say she was beautiful, but hot fits in the gap quite well," Hiro says wittily as he smirks.

Tadashi laughs. "I'll buy you a gummy bear that's the size of your _head_ if you get her a date. If you don't get her one in a week…you'll have to…" He thinks for a moment. "Uh…dance in public!"

Hiro scoffs. "I do that all the time!"

"Yeah, your potty dance," Tadashi snickers. "In your _underwear_." he adds.

Hiro scoffs again.

"In your _Spiderman_ underwear."

Hiro then shoots him a look. "How do you know I have a Spiderman underwear?"

"Dude, how do I not? You leave your used Spiderman undies on my bed. Heck, I wake up every morning seeing it in my face." He shudders. "You disgusting little creature." he spat.

"Deal!" he says, without thinking it though. As he swiftly turns around, Tadashi pulls him back by the back of his shirt and demands his brother, "Pick up these clothes. And don't forget your Spiderman underwear because _it's about to go down_."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tadashi asks as he watches Hiro designing his poster.

Hiro looks up at him with a smile smacked across his face. "Since stranger is danger and I can't talk to one, I'll just make a poster. It'll be like advertisement." Hiro resumes making the poster.

"You make it seem like you want to sell her away." He laughs. He stares at the poster for a moment. Tadashi tilts his head, looking at it concerningly. "You spelled single wrong. There's only one 'I'."

"WHAT!? STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

* * *

Hiro did his best to hide the poster behind his back as he scurried across the café, while his Aunt was taking orders with a warm smile. She was occupied anyway. He opens the door slowly, knowing that the bell always caught her attention. She like a dog, she hears it and she immediately draws her attention to the visitor. Just like a dog.

He was sly. He puts up the poster, admiring his handwriting.

Tadashi spooks him out of nowhere, hooting in his ear with his hands cupped, "AUNT FOR SELL! Get her while we have her!" He laughs hysterically as he threw his head back.

Hiro shoves his finger into his ear irritated. "Just you wait, that gummy bear is mine! Cause _it's about to go down_." he growls as his eyebrows furrow.

Tadashi shrugs as he smiles. "So, people just see that sign and that's it?" he asks, being a bit skeptical about how this would work.

"Read the sign." Hiro offers.

Tadashi rolls his eyes as he shifts his body towards that poster. " 'Wanna date? Meet up with the woman who runs the store.' " Tadashi blinks twice. " 'Interview on **SATURDAY**?' " Tadashi turns his head to give him a horrified look. "Hiro, we're interviewing them? L-like a speed date?" Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair as he utters beneath his breath.

His face was turning red as if his face was on fire. "You-You _baka_! Do you know what y- _strangers_, Hiro, _strangers_!" He grab his face, making himself a bulldog. "Oh my lordy lord lord."

"And a petition!" Hiro chirps, not changing his emotion any farther than happy. He's obviously enjoying _this_.

Tadashi's hand grabs the petition in a blink of an eye. "A **petition**!? There's seriously something **wrong **with you!"

Hiro held up his hand. "Now before you turn purple, 7 people already signed up (_Tadashi's hands slowly reaching up to him to strangle his throat_) so I need your help. People won't look at me seriously since I'm young, but since you're 15ish…" he trails off believing that Tadashi knew exactly where this was going as he smiles ear to ear.

Tadashi, before fainting, whispers, "IF you think that I'm going to-" as Drama King, he faints as gracefully as a swan.

Hiro leans over his body, still smirking. "Tadashi, when I said _it's about to go down_, I didn't mean it literally."

* * *

"That's a lot of people." Tadashi whispers to Hiro. The café closes early on Saturdays because Aunt Cass always runs errands to buy food. For a great supply of food to last a week to sell, it's not surprising that it'd take a while. And the line was quite a view. The line lasted out the door.

Hiro smiles deviously. "_It's about to go_-"

Tadashi cuts him off by smacking the back his head angrily. "Seriously, stop saying that, Kevin Hart." Hiro fixes his hair. "Now, remember, follow these lists of questions and keep track of time. You never know when she strikes out of nowhere."

**Robin Carson**

Hiro bursts out laughing as Robin approaches the table and grabs a seat. "Ha, _Car_son? Car? HA ha-"

Before Tadashi could stop him, Robin knocks the chair and sent it flying towards the other side of the room. Hiro's laugh turn into horrified gasp. Robin stomps away stubborn as a child, leaving Tadashi and Hiro gaping in awe. Or horror.

"I think the chair is broken." Hiro whispers worriedly.

Tadashi shook his head. "I don't want to look at that chair." He puts his head on the table. "Go get another one."

**Robin Sawyer**

"How many Robins are there in the list?" Tadashi asks, worried it'd be the same person.

Hiro counts quietly. "About 6."

A man with a big beard approaches the table with a warm smile.

"Hey, doesn't Cass despise facial hair?" Tadashi whispers quietly and carefully as he could without losing another chair.

"I got this." Hiro says as he pretends to crack his neck. He stood up on his chair. "NO NO NO, unacceptable! Get out of my sight, _hairy _potter!"

The man sadly walks away as Tadashi covers his face, trying not to laugh.

**Andy Watson **

"Too fat!" Hiro spat angrily.

"Hiro!"

**Gus **

"Gus? Gus what?" Hiro exclaims as he threw the petition across the room, like the earlier Robin did. "Are you suspicious!? _Anonymous_? What are you hiding!? A **murder**!? GUS KILLER!? Is THAT your name!? Get out of my sight!"

Gus at first looked very confused, then turns away. Feeling offended by an eight year old.

"You're being too picky. He actually seem like a good guy," Tadashi commented.

Hiro suddenly snaps out of his judgmental side and calls the guy back, "Wait! Come back! You're _pretty_!"

Tadashi punches him. "Hiro!"

"Sorry, I meant your hot!"

"No, _stop it_!"

"You're handsome! Yeah, that's it!"

* * *

**Carl Omori**

Tadashi grabs Hiro face, keeping his mouth shut to not export insults. "Say one word, and you are _about to get down_." He threatens him. "Understood?" Hiro nods as Tadashi's hand reaches for the petition. He examines as he nods casually at it. "He's our last guy. Looks like two didn't make it. Oh well."

He places it down as the last one came. He seemed more approachable. The rest seem like strangers who needed a life. Even though Hiro's mouth was going much more faster than a race car could travel, there were some that kept Hiro from saying a thing. Like how ugly they were. Or how _unwelcoming _a person seem. There was a homeless man that dropped by that asked to live with them. Tadashi just nicely offered him a bag of food and send him back out.

But Carl seemed welcoming, but he obviously smiled too much.

"Hi, I came to…interview?"

Tadashi offers him to sit down.

"How old are you?"

"About 26." he answers.

"Occupation?"

"I've mostly been a mechanic, but sometimes I quit just to work in fast food places." he shrugs sheepishly.

"Hobbies?"

"Well, I sort of travel." He winces a bit. "Only by the nearby states like California, Oregon, Nevada, and Hawaii one time. Oh, and I take a lot of pictures too. But I do a lot of boring stuff too."

"Hey, our Aunt is boring too-" Tadashi kicks his leg. Hiro's face turns pink as he faces the opposite direction.

A voice suddenly shrieks. "Carl!"

Carl whips his head around. Tadashi and Hiro rose from their seats, surprised to see Aunt Cass back. With a lot of groceries. "Cassandra!" he cries back as they both ran to each other and embraces affectionately. Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other in confusion.

"They've already met?" Tadashi whispers.

"She had a boyfriend already, maybe!" Hiro replies.

"But how can that be?"

They both laugh as Cass claps her hand bubbly. "Guys, this is my second cousin Carl Omori."

Tadashi and Hiro's jaws dropped.

"Isn't he great you guys!"

"_Forget the bet!_" Tadashi hisses into Hiro's ear.

* * *

**Agh! The pain in my wrist. CRAMP! I totally deserve this anyway.**

**Thank you for checkin' this out. Ha, I bet you guys are just as shocked as they are. I was going to add an extra scene.**

**But! Stay tune! 'Cause I'm about to update another one right now!**


	28. I look like Tadashi? (s)not really

Tadashi wipes the table, humming happily that Hiro wasn't around to bug him with crazy ideas.

A voice suddenly chirps, "O.M.G. Is that you Tadashi!?"

Tadashi looks up, seeing a brunette girl from second grade.

_Tissue girl…_he utters. He gives her the most warmest, the least noticeable fake smile he could. "Oh…! Tissu-I mean, _Emily_!"

She giggles as she tucks her hair strand behind her ear. "How have you been, Dash?" she giggles at the nickname "Dash."

He wanted to roll his eyes so bad. "Um, bad-good! Good, goody. Very good." he quickly corrects himself keeping the same, lame smile on his face.

"I wanted to know if we cou-" She held her head back, with an uncomfortable face expression that scrunched up. She was about to sneeze.

_AH-CHOO_!

He winces.

Snot.

A whole lot of snot. Everywhere. On his shirt. His neck. His _mouth_.

The girl looks at him. She didn't feel bad at all though. She laughed. And laughed. Until she began to roll all over the floor.

Tadashi wipes his mouth with his t-shirt, regretting not to duck. But it was so _fast_. He didn't even see it coming. "I've always wanted to ask you, are you allergic to me?"

* * *

**Done.**

**But there's more comin' right at you.**


End file.
